Entre deux feux Tome 2
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Quand Clint retrouve la trace du soldat d'hiver, il se demande s'il fait bien de tenir son compagnon au courant. Suite de "Entre deux feux." [Hawksilver]
1. Chapter 1

Voici la suite de la fic _entre deux feux_. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

 **Titre:** Entre deux feux, tome deux.

 **Perso** : Clint Barton, Pietro maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, Bucky Barnes, Captain America.

 **Pairing:** Hawksilver

 **Rating:** M

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à Marvel, reste à Marvel

 **Résumé :** Quand Clint retrouve la trace du soldat d'hiver, il se demande s'il fait bien de tenir son compagnon au courant.

Suite de "Entre deux feux." [Hawksilver]

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Tome 2**

 **chapitre 1**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Cela faisait maintenant presque 5 ans que Bucky avait fuit la tour et New York, sans doute même le pays. Clint comme convenu, n'avait cessé de chercher des indices sur La planque du soldat de l'hiver. Ce fut au cours d'une mission, il avait eu vent d'un indice qu'il creusait avec attention. Un soir, en fin de mission, il reçut une information capitale.

Clint et Wanda se regarderent stupéfait. Ils se demanderent ce qu'ils devaient faire. La jeune femme soumis à Clint que c'était à lui de prendre la décision. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, à peine, il décida de tenir informer le frère jumeau de celle ci. La sorcière rouge l'accompagna jusqu'au bureau de son frère qu'il partageait avec Sam Wilson et la vision.

Clint souffla doucement avant de taper à la porte et de passer sa tête entre le battant et la porte entre ouverte. "Pietro? Je peux te voir cinq minutes?" Demanda l'archer hésitant encore.

Le jeune leva les yeux de ses documents, il regarda son collègue avec étonnement. Clint n'était pas du genre à se taire devant les autres, surtout devant la vision, seul présent à ce moment. "Beh entre... Sam est sorti, il n'y a que vision."

Wanda entra aussitôt profitant de cet instant pour chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son mari. "C'est assez personnel tu sais." Bafouilla encore Clint.

\- Que veux-tu que leur cache. Raconte...

Clint se mordit la lèvre et Wanda voulu sortir de la pièce en compagnie de vision, voulant laisser les deux hommes ensemble mais Pietro l'en empêcha. "Mais reste là... Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que ma soeur ne soit pas au courant."

\- Elle l'est. Murmura l'archer la voix tremblante.

\- Et bien, raison de plus. Accouche Clint. S'impatienta t'il.

\- J'ai retrouvé la trace de Bucky.

Le jeune s'assit sur son bureau, choqué par la révélation. Il voudrait poser des tas de question à Clint mais rien ne sortait. Sa soeur alla directement le réconforter, comprenant la détresse de son jumeau. Elle posa la main sur son crâne et caressa lentement ses cheveux. Clint quant à lui, ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça.

Le jeune fini par relever ses yeux vers l'archer. "D'où tiens-tu cette information?"

\- Une équipe d'intervention a trouvé une disquette, un fichier portait le nom de wintersoldier. Il est en Roumanie, à Bucarest plus précisément.

\- C'est tout ce que t'as? Demanda tout de même Pietro.

\- C'est tout ce qu'on doit savoir. Abrégea Clint.

Le jeune hocha la tête, acquescant les dire de l'agent Barton.

La vision regarda sa montre. "C'est l'heure Pietro, il faut qu'on décolle, Sam doit probablement nous attendre sur le tarmac." Le jeune regarda son collègue puis Clint.

\- Allez y. Dit seulement Clint.

\- On en reparlera. Abrégea Pietro en saisissant son sac à dos.

\- À demain. Glissa Wanda à son frère et à son mari qui partaient silencieusement.

L'agent Maximoff et l'agent vision parti, le binôme retournèrent chercher leurs affaires avant de rentrer chez eux.

\- Ça va aller toi? Demanda la sorcière rouge avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

\- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? La femme le regarda de biais. "Ça va aller Wanda merci."

\- Tu veux venir à la maison, au moins t'es pas seul. Proposa t-elle.

\- Je suis jamais seul.. Je dois récupérer Jamy à 19h. L'informa t'il.

\- D'accord... Bonne soirée... À demain.

\- À demain.

Clint pris aussitôt la route, en direction de chez lui. Il reçut un appel de sa collègue sur la route. Il décrocha et mit son téléphone en haut parleur. "Allô..."

\- Je m'emmerde. Lâcha une voix suave.

\- Ah, je me disais bien aussi. Ricana l'archer.

\- Vous faîtes quoi ce soir? Enchaîna de suite la femme.

\- Rien de particulier...

\- Ça te dis qu'on sorte ce soir? Dit aussitôt Natasha Romanoff.

\- Et Jamy, j'en fais quoi?

\- Pietro. Proposa t-elle .

\- Il est en mission. Lui apprit-il.

\- Wanda alors. Porposa t-elle sans aucun état d'âme.

\- C'est pas sa nounou, c'est sa marraine... Viens à la maison, on se fera une bouffe avec Wanda. Ajouta t'il.

\- On est toujours fourré ensembles... Se plaignait la rousse.

\- Bah oui, on bosse ensemble Nat. Soupira Clint.

\- Bon, je ramène quoi?

\- Je sais même pas si Wanda viendra.

\- Vodka? Proposa la russe de souche.

\- Vas y... Je passe vite fait chercher à bouffer. Pizza ça te va? Proposa l'archer.

\- Ouaip. J'arrive.

\- Je vais chercher Jamy et je rentre. Annonça t'il.

\- Va à la pizzeria, je vais chercher James pour toi. Informa l'agent Romanoff.

\- Ok. Á toutes. Clint raccrocha et appela Wanda aussitot.

\- Clint? Dit aussitôt Wanda paniquée de son appel.

\- Wanda, Nat s'est inscrustée chez moi ce soir.

\- J'adore... T'es bien content qu'elle s'incruste. Lâcha la sokovienne en riant.

\- Tu viens? Pizza ce soir? Demanda t'il.

\- D'accord... 19h30?

\- Ouais. À toute ma belle.

Clint fila directement à la pizzeria. Pepperoni, pour lui, quatre saison pour Nat, végétarian pour Wanda. C'était toujours la même pizza à chaque fois, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Disaient-ils tout le temps. Il profita en rentrant de prendre une bonne douche. Sous le jet, il repensa au soldat d'hiver. Avait-il fait le bon choix d'informer Pietro ? Devait-il laisser Pietro le retrouver ? Et Jamy ? Pietro pensait-il à lui?

Il sorti en courant de la douche, sortant les pizzas du four juste à temps avant qu'elles ne crament puis Wanda arriva. "Hey..." Fit-il en ouvrant la porte.

\- Où est mon filleul? Demanda t-elle de suite.

\- Nat est parti le chercher.

\- Ah... Ça va toi? Demanda la femme en retirant son manteau.

\- Je t'ai dis ça va. La rassura Clint.

\- Tu pense que Pietro ira le chercher? S'inquiéta t-elle en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Clint.

\- J'en sais rien... Avoua t'il.

\- C'est glauque cet histoire Clint. Lâcha Wanda en s'asseyant sur le sofa.

\- Je sais... Mais j'ai promis à ton frère de le retrouver.

\- Je comprends pas... T'étais pas obligé de lui dire... À Pietro... qu'on avait retrouvé sa piste. Tu te rend compte que Pietro pourrait tout lâcher pour Bucky? Lâcha la sorcière légèrement en panique.

\- Merci d'insinuer que je suis qu'un bouche trou. Marmonna l'archer en grimaçant.

\- J'ai pas dis ça. Ajouta t-elle.

\- C'était tout comme. Dit-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

\- J'ai pas dis ça Clint. Mon frère a beau être père, il se comporte encore comme un gamin quelque fois et j'ai peur qu'il parte en Roumanie sur un coup de tête... Et qu'il ne revienne jamais. Qu'il nous abandonne. Jamy, toi et moi... Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi je supporterais pas son absence. Murmura la femme.

\- On en est pas là... Ah... Ton filleul vient d'arriver. Dit Clint qui sourit aussitôt en voyant sa meilleure amie et son fils dans les bras.

Clint alla ouvrir de suite à Natasha, la rousse n'étant pas au courant, la conversation à propos du soldat d'hiver fut close. Depuis quelques années, trois plus précisément, les missions des Avengers étaient plus structurés. Fury avait décidé de former des trinomes d'agents afin qu'il y ait toujours une équipe au poste du shield. L'organisation préférant rester professionnelle, Wanda Maximoff et la vision, ainsi que Steve Rogers et Sharon Carter avaient été séparé. Ce fut bien évidemment le cas pour Clint Barton et Pietro Maximoff. Pietro avait hérité comme coéquipier de la vision et de Sam Wilson, Steve était en place avec T'Challa et Scott Lang. Sharon quant à elle souffrait le martyr avec Peter Parker et Tony Stark. Clint avait hérité de deux femmes dans son équipes ce qui avait fait qu'il s'était rapproché de Wanda et avait fini par lui avouer qu'il avait promis à son jumeau de retrouver le soldat de l'hiver et de le lui ramener. La demoiselle avait eut du mal à le croire mais Pietro lui avait un jour confirmé ses dires.

\- Ton fils à déjà mangé, il y a plus qu'à le changer et à le coucher.

\- Nickel. Lâcha Clint en attrappant son fils dans les bras. Le père de famille alla de suite changer son fils pour le coucher. Les filles préparaient la table pendant ce laps de temps.

Clint assit ensuite le gamin dans sa chaise puis s'attabla avec ses amies. Les dîners en équipes se faisaient plus récurrent. Leurs compagnons souvent partis en même temps, Wanda et Clint se soutenaient l'un, l'autre.

Pour Pietro s'était tout autre chose car il n'était pas suffisamment proche de son beau frère pour passer des soirées avec lui, il se retrouvait souvent seul, c'était le cas d'autre trinomes, ce qui avait poussé quelques agents à demander une refonte des équipes. Ce fut d'ailleurs la conversation de la soirée.

\- Tu penses qu'ils vont accepté la refonte des équipes? Demanda la veuve noire.

\- J'en sais rien, je l'espère. Murmura Clint.

\- Vous allez m'abandonner. Se plaignit Wanda.

\- Je te laisse volontier Nath si tu veux. Lâcha Clint qui prit un coup dans l'épaule de la part de sa meilleure amie.

\- J'espère qu'ils vont accepter. Si je peux voir vision et mon frère se serait top. Ajouta la sokovienne.

\- Pareil pour lui je crois. Ajouta Clint qui voyait comme Wanda manquait à son homme.

\- Moi j'ai pas ce problème. Annonça Nath qui comprenait tout de même ses collègues.

\- Ils avaient pas pensé à ça en fait. Déclara Wanda.

\- À quoi? Demanda Nath.

\- Bah quand l'équipe de vision et Piet sont là. Pietro est mitigé... Passer du temps avec sa sœur ...ou passer du temps avec moi. Lâcha Clint en grimaçant.

\- C'est mon cas aussi du coup. Se plaignit egalement Wanda.

\- Ça va me faire bizarre que tu ne sois plus dans l'équipe Wanda. Déclara la veuve noire qui s'était habitué à cette composition d'équipe.

\- Je vous ai dis... Travaillez ensemble si vous voulez... Ça me dérange pas... Lâcha Clint.

\- T'en reveux une? Râla Nath, prêt à lui mettre un coup

\- Nope. Je garde Nath tout compte fait! Lâcha t'il en riant. "J'avoue que moi aussi ça va me manquer de travailler avec toi..." Déclara Clint à Wanda.

\- Oh comme c'est mignon... Se moqua la russe.

\- Non, mais c'est sure que ça m'arrangerait fortement que tu jettes un œil sur lui quand je suis pas là. Avoua Clint qui baissa les yeux, repensant à cette histoire de soldat d'hiver.

Wanda se tù, elle comprenait le désarroi de Clint. Natasha épia un instant Clint puis Wanda et à nouveau Clint. "Vous en faite une de ses têtes! C'est bon vos hommes vont revenir, ne vous en faites pas."

\- Oui. Lâcha Clint en souriant faux. Il se leva brusquement et voulu coucher son fils lorsque Wanda déclara qu'elle s'en occupait. L'archer du groupe en profita pour aller chercher la bouteille de vodka et trois verres.

Natasha avait commencé à débarrasser la table et rejoignit Clint au salon, qui s'était installé sur le sofa. "Ça va pas mon clintounet?"

\- Si... Tout va bien Nath t'inquiète. Lâcha t'il en servant les verres.

\- Je préfère ça. Il revient quand le gosse? Demanda t-elle.

\- Nath... Râla Clint au mot "gosse."

\- Quoi c'est pas péjoratif. Se défendit elle.

\- Oui ben, maintenant il est père de famille. C'est James le gosse. Souligna Clint.

\- Je plaisantais... Alors... Il revient quand ton... Jules?

\- Il revient demain. C'est une petite mission. L'informa Clint.

\- Bah ça va déprime pas... Moi Matt en a pour au moins trois jours encore.

Clint soupira et bascula son crâne en arrière. "On est des âmes en peine... " Murmura t'il pour se moquer de lui même.

\- T'abuse pas un peu là? Se moqua Nath qui roula les yeux.

\- C'est facile pour toi, ton mec est indépendant. Il est pas obligé d'accepter ces foutues missions que nous imposent le Shield.

\- T'as signé, c'est pour en chier mon ami... Rien ne t'empêche de mettre à ton compte, en freelance.

Clint ne releva pas la remarque et se redressa lorsque Wanda descendit. Les trois compères attrapperent leur verre et trinquèrent. Clint et Nath le burent cul sec tandis que Wanda buvait que la moitié. La russe les servit à nouveau. Les verres s'enchainèrent, seule, la sokovienne en avait bu que deux et le sommeil arriva bien lui aussi.

Clint se réveilla à moitié assis dans son canapé, il ouvrit un oeil et constata que les manteaux des filles étaient encore là. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ses collègues dormaient chez lui et il savait parfaitement où les trouver.

L'archer se passa les mains sur le visage pour se réveiller mais un léger mal de crâne vint lui rappeler qu'ils avaient bu la veille. L'horloge affichait déjà 9h, et James devait être réveillé. Il referma un peu les yeux le temps d'émerger puis prit son courage à deux mains pour aller s'occuper de son petit dernier.

En allant chercher Jamy qui conversait seul, Clint vérifia la chambre de Lila où il découvrit sa belle sœur dormant profondément. Puis, il alla tout de même vérifier la chambre de Cooper où il trouva son amie, emmitoufflée dans les couvertures également.

À moitié dans le pâté, Clint changea les fesses de son fils, puis descendit préparer son petit déjeuner. Il se prit de la soirée et un café, incapable de manger quoique se soit.

Le petit ayant déjeuné, Clint le déposa dans son parc, puis, il prépara le petit déjeuner de ces demoiselles qui ne tarderent pas à descendre non plus.

Natasha n'était pas de bon humeur le matin, surtout avant avoir bu son café, et ne parlait que très rarement. Wanda s'étant habitué, elle déjeuna dans le silence. Clint en profita pour aller prendre une bonne douche qui finira par le réveiller complément. En descendant, Natasha jouait avec le petit, pendant que Wanda faisait la vaisselle. Clint s'affala dans le canapé, et alluma la télé, Natasha profita à son tour de la salle d'eau, tandis que Wanda rejoignit Clint dans le sofa.

\- T'as réfléchit à propos de Bucky? Demanda Wanda.

\- Y'a rien à réfléchir Wanda. Souffla Clint la télécommande à la main.

\- Bah si y'a de quoi. Tu vas faire quoi s'il décide d'aller le chercher? Se braqua Wanda.

\- Je peux pas l'en empêcher. Soupira Clint sans même la regarder.

\- T'es d'accord pour qu'ils soient amant? Demanda Wanda choquée devant un Clint qui ne réagit pas.

\- Je lui avais promis de le laisser faire. Lâcha t'il seulement.

\- Ça te fais pas chier? S'énerva la sokovienne.

\- Je lui avais promis de le laisser faire. Repéta t'il seulement.

Wanda soupira à cette simple phrase répétée. Elle regarda un moment là télé, puis décida d'essayer de résonner l'archer. "C'était il y a cinq ans Clint... Il y a prescription non? "

\- C'était la condition pour qu'on se remettent ensemble Wanda.

\- Ouais et ben, je trouve pas ça cool. Je suis désolé. Je pense que tu as le droit d'exiger d'être l'unique. Clint... s'énerva t-elle.

\- L'unique de quoi? Demanda Nath en passant devant le duo.

\- Rien. Grommela Clint qui commençait à s'énerver.

\- Je vais me doucher. Lança la sokovienne.

La rousse se servit un café, en regardant biais son ami. "Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe?"

\- Nath, s'il te plaît... Soupira Clint.

\- Je sais pas ce qu'il se passe Clint mais, je vois qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas et j'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses. Lança elle le regard dur.

\- Nath, c'est personnel... Lança Clint. La femme fronça des yeux. "Ça concerne Pietro." Ajouta t'il.

La rousse vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, accompagné de son café. "Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de parler de tes problèmes de couple avec moi, je peux comprendre que tu en as parlé à Wanda mais sache que je suis là au besoin." La rassura t-elle.

\- Je sais... Et tout va bien dans mon couple Nath... Ne t'inquiète pas...

La rousse sourit puis boit son café avant de se lever a nouveau et de déposer sa tasse dans l'évier. La veuve noire revint sur ses pas et s'assit à nouveau sur le sofa, posant ses pieds sur les cuisses de l'archer. Tout deux regardèrent la télé tranquillement, le duo fut ensuite rejoint par Wanda qui squatta elle aussi la télévision.

\- Vous mangez avec moi les filles? Demanda Clint qui fit sursauter tout le monde, y compris James qui commençait à somnoler doucement.

Les filles hocherent seulement de la tête, Clint se leva et alla faire des pâtes et sortit du jambon. Pendant que l'eau des pâtes chauffait il profita pour débarbouiller Jamy et le poser dans sa chaise haute. Il s'occupait ensuite du plat du petit puis lui donna à manger.

Les filles arrivèrent et mirent la table, tout deux souriaient à la vue du papa donnant à manger au petit. Clint avait toujours eut beaucoup de patience, bien plus que Pietro, mais ce n'était pas une question caractérisée, c'était juste que l'archer était déjà passé par là, et il savait comment faire avec les enfants. Les filles finirent de faire a manger puis servit tout le monde. Après un repas assez silencieux, Natasha finit par rentrer chez elle, Wanda parti peu de temps après elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Un nouveau chapitre est arrivé. La famille Barton-Maximoff est de retour.

Nagron: Hello, je suis heureuse que la famille Maximoff Barton te plaise. Pour l'instant on ne sait pas grand chose des intentions de Pietro. Pas sure qu'on en sache plus sur ce chapitre mais je suis sûre qu'il te plaira. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Tome 2.**

 **Chapitre 2.**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint et Jamy se retrouvèrent seul et Clint se dit qu'il devrait en profiter pour aller voir les enfants. Il prépara le sac du petit, ainsi qu'un goûter pour Nathaniel et Lila, se doutant qu'il ne verrait pas Cooper encore une fois. Le petit prêt, ils partirent en direction de la ferme de Laura.

En arrivant, il détacha James, le prit dans ses bras et alla frapper à la porte. Ce fut Rob Williams qui vint lui ouvrit, le nouveau compagnon de Laura. Un avocat à la retraite, assez élégant, bien que trop coincé d'après Clint. "Bonjour Clint entrez." Lui fit l'homme qui le vouvoyait toujours.

\- Bonjour Rob. Comment allez-vous? Les enfants sont- Clint n'eut pas fini sa question que la petite Lila cria aussitot.

\- Papa! Jamy!

\- Bonjour ma puce.

\- Maman! Papa est là! Cria à nouveau la petite et arrachait presque le petit des mains de son père. Clint entra timidement se demandant toujours s'il ne dérangeait pas. Laura arriva, un torchon à la main.

\- Oh... Bonjour comment vas-tu? Demanda Laura.

\- Je... Je vais bien... Je dérange pas? S'inquiéta Clint.

\- Oh non... Nathaniel! Ton père est là ! Cria Laura.

\- Cooper n'est pas là? Supposa Clint en entendant son fils dévaler des escaliers.

\- Cooper n'est jamais là. Répondit Rob. Clint lui sourit mais se dit quel aurait aimé avoir plus d'explication de sa part à propos de l'absence de Cooper. De sa part à elle, et non de Rob.

\- Il... Il est où? Demanda Clint qui s'assit lorsque Laura l'invita à le faire.

\- Avec sa petite amie. Lui apprit son ex épouse.

\- Il a une petite amie? Dit seulement Clint qui se doutait de rien et accueillant Nathaniel dans ses bras. "Bonjour mon cœur."

\- Bonjour papa! Il est où Jamy?

\- Avec ta sœur. Lui dit seulement Clint. Le petit descendit des genoux de son père et fila voir son demi frère.

\- Ça fait déjà 5 mois. Enchaîna l'homme qui restait debout.

\- Ah... Je... Avec Jamy... Ces temps si je vois pas le temps défiler. Se justifia Clint même s'il n'avait sûrement pas besoin de le faire. Un échange de regard glacial passa entre les hommes. Clint n'avait rien contre cet homme, il s'occupait bien de Laura et de ses enfants. Mais il avait le don de l'énerver en une fraction de seconde. Et avait surtout l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

\- Mary Kate, elle prépare un cap fleuriste, elle sympa et surtout très bosseuse, tu l'adorerais. Ajouta Laura fièrement.

Pour ça il faudrait qu'il la voit un jour, enfin du moins déjà voir Cooper. Se dit-il mais ne préféra pas le dire. "Je suis content pour lui." Dit-il finalement.

\- Je vous apporte un café. Décida Rob.

\- Alors comment tu vas? Demanda Laura en souriant.

\- Ça va... Dit seulement Clint ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

\- Et le boulot? Demanda t-elle.

\- On a beaucoup de taf... Je reviens de mission là. Et toi? La boutique comment ça se passe? Demanda Clint en retour

\- Oh ça va... On a de nouveaux clients, ça marche bien en ce moment. Déclara t-elle alors que Rob revenait avec deux tasses qu'il posa sur la table basse.

\- Cool. Lâcha Clint en remerciant Rob pour le café.

\- Je vais chercher Ashley. Déclara Rob.

\- D'accord, à tout à l'heure. Lança Laura.

\- Aurevoir. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Aurevoir Clint. Dit Rob en filant aussitôt.

Clint bu une gorgée de café puis posa sa tasse. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et décida de parler de son nouveau petit ami. "Qui est Ashley?"

\- Sa petite fille.

\- Il est grand père. Se moqua presque Clint.

\- Il a 52 ans. Le défendit Laura.

\- J'en ai 50 Laura. Se défendit aussi Clint.

\- On a eut les enfants tard. Avoua t-elle.

\- C'est vrai.

\- Son fils aîné a 32 ans.

\- Tout juste l'âge de Pietro. Marmonna Clint.

\- Il avait 20 ans. Ashley à 3 ans ça lui fait bizarre d'avoir un beau fils plus jeune que sa petite fille.

\- Je me doute, oui. Dit Clint qui appréhendait le jour où Cooper lui annoncera qu'il va être père. Déjà que ça lui faisait drôle qu'il ait une petite amie.

\- James a beaucoup grandit ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'est pas vu?

\- Pas tant que ça... 1 mois, 1 mois et demie, je crois. Enfin que t'avais pas vu James, il y'a trois semaines, il était avec les jumeaux à la piscine.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, je m'en souviens. Comment vont-ils?

\- Bien, ils vont bien... Dit seulement Clint qui parlait rarement de Pietro. Il était un peu un sujet tabou, surtout depuis l'arrivée de Rob.

\- Toujours pas de bébé en vue?

\- Vision ne peut pas en avoir... Il n'est pas biologique.

\- Ah mince c'est vrai. Lacha Laura en grimaçant.

\- Nath à emit l'hypothèse d'en adopter un parcontre. L'informa t'il.

\- Oh... Avec Matthew ? Demanda Laura qui connaissait un peu l'homme du fait qu'il soit avocat lui aussi.

\- Oui... Bien.. je... Je vais pas te déranger ... Tu... Tu dois bouger? Bafouilla Clint.

\- Tu veux prendre les enfants? Supposa telle.

\- Bah... Si tu veux, je peux les emmener au parc.

\- Je comptais rester ici. Dis leur de s'habiller. Lança t-elle souriante.

Clint sourit à son ex épouse, il avait toujours aimé son côté doux et protecteur. Elle était une mère parfaite, et il ne regrettait pas qu'elle soit la mère de ses trois enfants. Clint rejoignit les enfants dans la véranda et les aida à se préparer, puis la famille recomposée partit en direction du parc.

Dans la voiture, Clint profita de parler un peu avec Lila. Lui demander comment allait ses cours, ce qu'elle avait fait ce weekend. Les tracas de la vie de tous les jours. Depuis la séparation avec Laura, Clint passait moins de temps avec les enfants, ils les prenaient quelques fois. Durant les week end, lorsqu'il le pouvait car avec les missions ce n'était pas chose simple.

Au parc, Lila poussait la poussette et Nathaniel donnait la main à son père. Le père souriait voyant sa fille grandir. "Ça va aller avec la poussette ma puce?"

\- T'inquiète, je gère papa.

Le père sourit à la réflexion de sa fille, elle avait bien changé cette petite et avait beaucoup de tempérament. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à sa mère. Aussi bien physiquement que sa douceur et son côté protecteur.

Lila décida de s'asseoir comme une grande sur le banc, plaçant la poussette face à eux. Nathaniel, lui, couru dans les jeux. Clint s'assit à ses côtés et profita de parler de son frère. "Tu la connais toi Mary Kate?"

\- Oui, elle est sympa. Lâcha t-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Et ton frère, il va bien... J'ai pas trop eut l'occasion de le voir. Marmonna Clint qui s'en voulait.

\- Ça va.

\- Et toi ma puce, tout va bien?

\- Je t'ai dis je galère un peu en math mais sinon ça va.

\- Je parle pas de tes cours, je parle de toi... À la maison tout va bien? S'inquiéta tout de même le père.

\- Ça va.

\- Ça se passe bien avec Rob? Tu me le dirais si quelques chose n'allait pas? Lâcha Clint en regardant sa fille dans les yeux.

\- Mais... papa, t'inquiète. Soupira la jeune.

\- Tant mieux alors. Dit Clint en cherchant Nathy du regard.

\- Dis, Pietro, il est où?

\- Pietro? Au... Au travail... Pourquoi?

\- Rob dit que... Marmonna Lila.

\- Rob dit quoi? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Qu'il finira par partir avec un jeune. Souffla t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Clint sourit amèrement. "Ne l'écoute pas. Il... ne connait même pas Pietro... "

\- Ouais... Il dit ça parce que sa fille s'est fait largué pour un mec plus jeune! Lâcha la gamine.

\- Lila tes mots! Gronda le père.

\- Quoi? c'est vrai, elle était avec un gars et il a prit une plus jeune.

\- Et bien c'est pas notre cas, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Rassura Clint.

L'archer caressa les cheveux de Lila qui les laissait détaché depuis quelques années. "Ça t'embête que je sois avec un garçon?" Finit par demander Clint.

La fille haussa les épaules et Clint n'arrivait pas à traduire son geste. La petite fille gronda Nathaniel puis regarda son père. "Je m'y suis habitué, tu sais. Et puis Pietro il est sympathique comme garçon. Et puis y'a ce petit bout de chou que j'adoooooore." Lança t-elle en chatouillant son demi frère.

Clint sourit à sa fille qui était gaga face à son petit frère. "Je suis heureux que tu aimes ton petit frère." Avoua t'il, se demandant si ses enfants allaient accepter un nouvel arrivant dans la famille qui n'avait pas de lien de sang.

\- Si tu pouvais adopter une fille la prochaine fois, ça serait bien. Enchaina t-elle.

\- Euhhh.. tu crois pas je galère assez comme ça! Demande à ta mère une petite sœur. Lança Clint en riant.

\- Maman n'en veut plus. Lui apprit elle.

\- Ah bon? Ça m'étonne d'elle. Dit Clint qui savait combien aura aimait les enfants et avait toujours rêvé d'une grande famille.

\- Rob est trop vieux. Lâcha Lila en roulant des yeux.

\- Rob à mon âge! Se défendit Clint.

\- Ouais mais toi... C'est pas pareil... Tu fais moins vieux. La rassura t-elle.

\- Merci du compliment ma fille.

\- De rien. Fit elle souriante.

Clint regarda l'heure et constata que c'était bientôt l'heure du goûter. Il attrappa le sac et sortit deux briquettes de lait et un paquet de gâteau, puis appella Nathaniel. Le bambin de 6 ans maintenant s'assit entre son père et sa soeur. Clint sortit le goûter pour Jamy mais Lila le lui arracha des mains, c'etait elle qui lui donnerait.

\- Tu ferais une maman parfaite. Déclara Clint qui voyait comme sa fille avait un don avec les enfants.

\- J'aime bien les bébés. Précisa t-elle.

\- Je vois ça.

\- Surtout Jamy. Ajouta t-elle.

Clint sourit encore se disant qu'il avait au moins réussi à élever ses enfants correctement. L'archer était fiers de voir que ses enfants grandissaient bien, et qu'ils étaient bien élevés. "Je veux travailler dans une crèche." Lui apprit elle.

\- C'est bien ça, c'est un beau métier.

\- En attendant, je m'occupe de lui. Et de Nathy aussi. Déclara Lila en essuyant la bouche du bébé. Clint lui tendit sa brique de lait et le paquet de gâteau. Elle en prit deux et en donna un à son père se souciant de lui, comme de ses petits frères.

Clint sourit et mangea le biscuit. "Je serais la marraine du bébé de Cooper. Il me l'a promis." Dit la fille qui regarda son père s'etouffer avec un bsicuit. "Papa?"

Clint toussa bruyamment puis lâcha. "Une chose à la fois. Ne me dis pas que ton frère envisage d'avoir un enfant maintenant?" S'etrangla le père.

\- Non, il a le temps! Mais bon ça va vite tu sais... Déclara la petite.

Clint soupira. Sa fille avait raison, le temps passait trop vite. Nathaniel avait déjà 6 ans. Sa fille de douze ans se comportait comme une mère et son plus grand fils était en âge de procréer, le temps passait inexorablement trop vite.

Les Barton goutèrent doucement puis Clint envoya Lila jouer. "Allez va jouer ma fille, je m'occupe de de Jamy."

\- Ca m'embête pas..

\- Je sais mais c'est à moi de m'occuper de tes frères et de toi et non l'inverse... Ne grandit pas trop vite ma fille. J'ai besoin que tu restes encore une enfant. La petite Lila sourit en coin, elle borda encore James et rejoignit Nathaniel.

Clint profita de passer du temps avec son plus jeune enfant, il l'assit sur ses genoux et joua un peu avec lui avant de le mettre à nouveau dans sa poussette pour faire sa sieste puis profita que le bébé dormait pour aller jouer avec Nathaniel et Lila à la balançoire.

Une petite ballade en famille dans le parc, profitant de la douceur de ces jours ci puis Clint redéposa les enfants à la ferme.

Arrivé à la ferme, Clint descendit James, Nathaniel et Lila et les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Laura les firent entrer. "Ça s'est bien passé ?" Demanda t-elle.

\- Ils sont adorable. Et je trouve que Lila te ressemble de plus en plus. Affirma Clint.

\- Elle est très mature pour son âge. Ajouta l'ex madame Barton.

\- Et elle adore les enfants.

\- Je suis obligé de la freiner de temps en temps avec Nathaniel, elle a dû jouer à la maman avec ton petit. Lâcha Laura qui avait bien du mal à dire "ton fils."

\- Oui... J'ai dû la freiner aussi. Avoua Clint.

\- Bonjour Monsieur. Dit une petite fille de deux, trois ans à peine.

\- Bonjour. Dit seulement Clint.

\- C'est Ashley la petite fille de Rob. C'est le papa de Nathaniel. Ajouta t-elle à l'encontre de la petite.

\- Elle est mignonne. Euh... Ça te dérange si je change les fesses de James? Demanda Clint.

\- Oh non. Je t'en prie tu sais où es la salle de bain.

\- Oui... Clint grimpa à l'étage et changea le petit. En descendant, il entendit une conversation qu'il se serait retenu d'entendre.

\- Il a ton âge David, t'imagines ! Il a mon âge et il s'est mis avec quelqu'un de ton âge! Dit le petit ami de Laura.

\- C'est son choix papa. Lâcha une voix d'homme.

\- Et il a un enfant de un an avec lui... C'est comme si ta mère et toi avez eut Ashley. Ajouta encore Rob.

\- Cesse de dire des bêtises Rob s'il te plaît! C'est du père de mes enfants que tu parles. Gronda Laura.

Clint se stoppa dans les scaliers, son enfant dans ses bras, son sang bouillait, il avait envie de foutre une ou deux tartes à ce Rob. Il resta quelques minutes en haut des escaliers puis decsendit l'air de rien. "Merci Laura..."

\- Tu restes dîner avec nous? Le fils de Rob est là. L'avertie t-elle.

\- Non... Je vais y aller.

\- Bonsoir. Fit justement le fils de Rob.

\- Bonsoir... Dit Clint poliment. "Nathaniel, Lila, je m'en vais!" Cria Clint.

Les deux enfants coururent embrasser leur père et James. Clint fit un signe de tête à Laura puis fila aussi vite.

Dans la voiture, il souffla et ferma les yeux. Ce Rob... Il en ferait de la chaire à pâté. Il décida d'aller se chercher un fast food avant de rentrer.

En rentrant, il plaça sa commande au four pour le tenir au chaud, puis donna à manger à James qui lui souriait. Clint essuya la bouche du petit et le plaça dans son transat, près de lui, dans le salon, il pouvait maintenant s'installer sur le sofa et manger tranquillement. Il regarda son fils qui lui souriait encore.

\- T'es triste toi? Que ton père soit aussi vieux ? Le bébé rit aux éclats. "Non tu t'en tape en fait, tant que t'as à manger... Ton otecko va rentrer tard, tu dormiras sûrement déjà. Et voilà que je parle à un bébé de 10 mois maintenant." Aouta Clint en grimaçant.

\- Oeko? Gazouillait James.

\- O-te-cko. Articula Clint. Il va rentrer, il te manque à toi aussi?

Clint soupira, fini son hamburger puis reprit. "Bon allez... C'est l'heure d'aller te coucher mon fils. Tu viens?" Demanda Clint en tendant les bras vers lui. Le petit tendit ses bras et Clint l'attrapa pour le coucher.

Il mit le petit en pyjama, le mit dans son lit, lui déposa un baiser sur le front puis retourna dans le salon. Il prit une bière et squatta le canapé jusqu'à ce que son très jeune petit ami (trop jeune pour certain) rentre.

Ce fut une heure plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit, qu'il se redressa et accueillit son petit ami. Le sokovien déposa son sac et se laissa tomber à côté de son homme. "Ça va? T'es mort?"

\- Grave... C'était une mission casse couille. Je suis décalqué. Souffla le jeune.

\- T'as mangé ? Demanda Clint.

\- Ouais... Et toi?

\- Aussi.

\- James dort? Demanda tout de même Pietro.

\- Oui ça va faire une petit heure... Je suis allé au parc avec Nathy et Lila. Il est claqué lui aussi.

\- Cool... Bon... Je vais me coucher je suis naze.

\- J'arrive. Lança Clint qui finit doucement sa bière. Il resta quelques minutes devant la télé puis l'eteignit. Il ferma la porte à double tour puis rejoignit son homme qui était lui encore dans la salle de bain.

Clint entra dans le pièce et enlaça son homme par derrière. "Tu m'as manqué... Comme Toujours..."

\- Moi aussi. Dit seulement Pietro. Clint déposa quelques baisers dans le cou du jeune, celui ci sourit. "Clint..." Ronchonna t'il.

\- Quoi? J'ai envie de toi. Se défendit l'archer.

Le jeune se retourna et passa ses bras autour du cou de Clint. "Je suis naze mon amour." Se justifia Pietro.

Clint plongea son regard dans le sien, cherchant à savoir s'il était bien fatigué ou si cette fatigue n'était qu'une excuse et qui serait en rapport avec la récente découverte des indices sur Bucky. "T'as de la chance que j'en ai trop envie aussi." Fini par dire Pietro ce qui fit sourire Clint.

Doucement, il recula pour emmener son homme dans leur lit. Clint s'allongea sur le lit, et attira son homme contre lui. Le jeune l'embrassa aussitôt, qui lui, caressa lentement les hanches de son homme. Pietro lâcha les lèvres de Clint pour embrasser son cou. L'archer fondu aussitôt au contact de sa bouche contre sa peau.

Pietro était assis sur Clint, les jambes repliées, Clint pouvait sentir tout l'effet qu'il lui faisait encore. Le sokovien s'excitait contre son petit ami et l'archer n'en pouvait plus de sentir l'érection de Pietro contre la sienne. Il fit basculer son homme sur le dos et s'assit de la même manière que Pietro quelques secondes plus tôt.

Clint attrappa les mains de son homme et les plaqua contre le matelas. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Pietro, puis comtempla son visage angélique et ses minuscules petite rides qui commençaient à se former du haut de ses trente ans. "Qu'est ce qu'il y a Clint?" Demanda Pietro qui se demandait ce que faisait son amant le regardant ainsi.

\- Je suis pas trop vieux pour toi? Pietro leva un sourcil. "Je suis un vieillard non, j'aurais pu être ton père en fait..." Marmonna Clint.

\- Mais ferme là et fais moi l'amour l'ancêtre. Lâcha Pietro qui attira son amant contre lui. "J'ai envie de toi mon amour..." Ajouta t'il. Clint fut soulagé d'entendre ses mots, et dévora le cou de son bien aimé. Pietro profita pour déboutonner le pantalon de son fiancé et l'enleva.

Clint s'allongea de tout son long sur son petit ami qui lui, passa ses jambes autour de celle de Clint. Leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, les garçons s'excitaient comme jamais. Clint n'avait pas détaché ses lèvres de la peau de son amant qui lui glissait sa main droite dans ses cheveux et caressa le dos musclés de Clint de l'autre. "Prend moi." Chuchota Pietro. "J'ai trop envie de toi... Fais moi l'amour Clint." Supplia Pietro.

Clint obéit à son homme et remonta doucement les cuisses de son petit ami afin de se glisser en lui. L'archer se plaça puis se pencha vers son sokovien afin de lui prendre les lèvres.

Leurs lèvres en contact, Clint s'immisca doucement en lui, provoquant chez le jeune des murmures qui en disait long sur l'effet que Clint lui faisait. Clint rompit le baiser et plongea son regard dans celui de son bien aimé. Le contemplant tandis qu'il le pénétrait. Pietro avait encerclé le corps de son amant de ses jambes. Sa main gauche caressait la cuisse de Clint tandis que l'autre main était plaquée contre sa nuque.

Clont accéléra ses mouvements tandis qu'il ne lachait pas son sokovien des yeux. Mais le jeune trop pris par le plaisir, ferma les yeux, gémissant doucement aux accoups de son homme. Clint cessa de fixer son homme, désirant plus encore sentir l'odeur de sa peau, et embrassa á nouveau le cou de Pietro.

Pietro serra ses doigts dans la chaire de la cuisse de l'archer, suivant ses mouvements de va et vient. Ses murmures devinrent de plus en plus long et plus audibles à présent. "Mon amour..." Gémit t'il pour le plus grand bonheur de Clint qui aimait qu'il l'appelait ainsi.

Les mains de Clint plaquées contre la nuque du sokovien, il accéléra ses mouvements commençant lui aussi à gémir en sa chaire. Leurs respirations rapide et saccadées, les hommes gemirent à l'unisson. Clint n'arrivait plus à se retenir, et jouit en Pietro tandis que lui, murmurait encore le surnom de son homme.

\- Je t'aime mon ange. Finit par chuchoter Clint au bout de quelques minutes. Pietro respirait encore fortement lorsque Clint se laissa glisser sur le dos. Les hommes se calmerent, reprenant tout deux leur respiration puis Pietro se leva laissant un Clint complètement épuisé.

Le sokovien réapparut quelques minutes tard, une serviette autour de la taille. "Lève toi Clint..." Marmonna t'il. Le plus vieux ouvrit un oeil et vit seulement une main tendue qu'il attrappa se laissant trainer jusqu'à la douche.

Après une douche bien chaud, Clint entra dans les draps se collant à son jeune partenaire qui dormait à point fermés depuis quelques minutes à présent.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Désolé de publier aussi tard mais c'est la course aujourd'hui.

Nagron: hello, oui, Laura est conne mdrrr, elle quitte toujours Clint (ou dans ce cas là, il l'a quitte) pour un gars pitoyable. Après je peux le comprendre. Bref.

Alors pour ce qui est du bébé, il s'appelle James et son surnom est Jamy.

Je pense que tu seras gâté sur le côté famille et papa poule de Pietro. Tu m'aimeras peut être pas la fin du chapitre cependant. Enfin bon, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira dans l'ensemble. Bisous. Et merci pour ta review.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux**

 **Tome 2**

 **Chapitre 3**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint sentit du poids contre son buste, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec un bel enfant. "Bonjour papa." Dit Pietro à la place de son fils, assis sur le lit.

\- Bonjour Jamy. Répondit Clint. "Bonjour otecko." Dit-il a Pietro.

\- Oeko. Repéta James.

\- O-te-cko. Articula encore Clint. "Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes debout?"

\- On vient tout juste... Bon... Je te le laisse dix minutes, je vais sous la douche. Lui lança Pietro.

\- Vas y. Murmura Clint qui tenait son fils assis sur lui. "T'as fais un gros dodo mon bébé?"

\- Papa. Dit le petit.

\- Jamy... Tu fais un bisous à papa mon cœur? Quemanda Clint. Le petit se laissa tomber sur le buste de son père qui eut le souffle coupé. "Oh le petit monstre qui fait mal à son papa." Lâcha Clint en plaquant le petit sur le dos, le chatouillant et jouant avec lui.

Le père et l'enfant jouerent à deux puis Clint sentit deux mains glisser contre son buste et sentit les lèvres de son amant sur sa mâchoire. Le jeune entoura le cou de son Jules de ses bras puis contempla leur fils qui voulu fuir du lit à quatre pattes. Clint le rattrapa à temps par le pied avant qu'il ne tombe, puis le confia à Pietro afin d'aller prendre une douche lui aussi.

En descendant rejoindre ses hommes, Clint aperçut Pietro qui tentait de faire marcher le petit, puis il l'attrapa dans ses bras et l'assit dans sa chaise haute. Le café finissait de passer et tout était sorti sur la table pour petit déjeuner. "Tu bosse ce matin?" Questionna Clint.

\- Non, mais j'ai mon rapport à faire. Tu pense que Mel pourra garder Jamy cet après midi?

\- J'en sais rien, appel la. Dis Clint en regardant le café.

\- Ouais je le ferais ce matin. Allez assied toi.

Clint sourit à son homme, il avait toujours l'impression de vivre un rêve avec lui. Il était heureux. Il vivait tout ce qu'un homme pouvait espérer. Enfin du moins un homme gay. Pietro était parfait, a quelques détails prêt. Clint déjeuna tranquillement embrassa compagnon et fils puis s'en alla rejoindre ses coéquipieres.

En arrivant au shield, Clint se prit un café et rejoignit les filles qui pipelettaient de leur soirée de la veille. "Hello." fit'il en rentrant.

\- Hello. Dit Nath.

\- Salut... Et il s'est recouché? Demanda Wanda.

\- Bah oui. Répondit Nath. Clint s'assit à son bureau et tenta de comprendre la conversation des filles qui ne semblait pas trop passionnante.

\- Il est atteint... Lâcha Wanda en riant.

\- Grave... J'arrête pas de lui dire... Ajouta la rousse.

Clint souffla bruyamment. "Je vous dérange pas trop les filles?" S'impatienta t'il.

\- Non. Dis, ça t'es déjà arrivé de surprendre ton mec en train de...

\- Nath... Soupira t'il voulant bosser un peu en buvant son café.

\- Ça, moi je veux pas le savoir. Dit Wanda en se bouchant les oreilles.

\- On peut travailler s'il vous plaît? Demanda Clint en soupirant encore.

\- Quel rabbat joie. Bon... On doit préparer la mission en Italie. Annonça Nath. Clint sourit, sa journée de boulot pouvait enfin commencer.

Toute la matinée ou presque, le trinomes établit quelques plan d'attaque puis ils se firent une pause. Wanda profita d'aller rejoindre vision, tandis que Natasha tenait la grappe à Clint. "Alors tu vas mieux?"

\- Mais je vais bien. Se défendit Clint.

\- T'avais pas l'air avant hier, ni hier d'ailleurs. Ajouta t-elle.

\- Hier j'avais la gueule de bois. Et tout va bien Nath. J'ai passé l'après midi avec les enfants... Au parc... Dis... Laura te parle souvent de Rob? Demanda Clint qui savait que le petit ami de Nath connaissait Rob.

\- Clint... Je ne parle pas de ton couple avec Laura, alors je ne parlerais pas du sien avec toi.

\- Mais je m'en tape de son couple. Je te parle de l'homme qui vit sous le même toit que mes enfants tu comprends? S'énerva un peu Clint.

\- Tu t'inquiète pour les mômes?

\- Je le trouve un peu... Peut-être que c'est une idée que je me fais. Mais.. ça coince entre nous. Finit-il par dire.

\- On va dire qu'il te porte pas trop dans son cœur. Avoua la russe en grimaçant.

\- Bah ça, je l'avais remarqué. Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Il t'a dit quoi? Demanda la rousse en fronçant les yeux prêt à sauter sur cet homme, s'il manquait de respect à son clintounet.

\- Des conneries, laisse tomber. Et toi avec ton jules... Comment ça se passe?

\- Ça se passe. Dit-elle seulement.

\- Sauf qu'il se fait des petits plaisirs solitaires. Lâcha Clint en ricanant.

\- Mais non pas Matthew! C'est Foggy son associé

\- Je pensais que c'était Matt moi... Et non j'ai jamais surpris Pietro et si ça devait arriver et ben... Je le balancerais pas, déjà... Même à ma meilleure amie... Et je l'aiderais probablement... Lâcha Clint en riant au moment où Wanda ouvrit la porte.

Elle regarda le duo. "Quoi vous parliez de sexe encore?"

\- Nous? Non. Dit Nath en grimaçant.

\- Jamais, tu nous connais. Ajouta son complice de toujours.

Le trinôme reprit le travail, puis fit une coupure déjeuner en compagnie de la vision et de Sam qui étaient venus pour remplir leur rapport. Le repas se passa bien, jusqu'à ce que Sam ouvrit la bouche.

\- Il faut que ton mec remplisse son rapport.

\- Mon mec! A une vie de famille. Il viendra remplir son rapport quand il aura le temps de le faire. On a un enfant, si t'étais pas au courant. Lança Clint en levant un sourcil.

\- Mouais... Bon... grimaça Sam qui se rendit compte qu'il parlait encore une fois de trop.

\- Il doit appeler la Baby sitter. Lui dit Clint calmement à présent.

Le groupe prirent un énième café avant que Sam et vision ne partent et que le trinôme Clint/ Wanda/ Nath reprirent leurs investigations. Au milieu de l'après midi, on frappa à la porte, puis celle ci s'ouvrit sur un blond aux yeux bleus. "Hello, c'est moi, je fais une pause dans ce foutu rapport, comment ça va?" Demanda Pietro en embrassant sa soeur et Natasha.

\- Ça va et toi? Demanda Nath.

\- T'as réussi à avoir Mel? Dis de suite Clint.

\- Ouais. Je lui ai dis qu'on allait le chercher vers 18h. L'informa t'il.

\- Ok. Dis seulement Clint.

\- Bon, une pause Nath? Proposa Wanda.

\- On va laisser les tourtereaux ensemble. Ajouta Nath en acceptant l'offre.

Clint soupira et roula des yeux tandis que Pietro, empila quelques dossiers sur le bureau de son conjoint. Une place faite sur son bureau, Pietro pouvait s'asseoir dessus, de biais à son homme. Les hommes parlèrent de leur taf respectifs puis Clint changea de conversation. "On se ferait pas un truc ce soir?

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire? Demanda Pietro, toujours assis sur son bureau.

\- Je sais pas... Un bain moussant! Proposa l'archer en souriant pleinement.

\- humm. ça fait longtemps... Lâcha Pietro en pivotant légèrement tout en attrappant le cou de son homme.

Les hommes se sourirent amplement, tout deux savaient pertinemment comment se finissait leur rendez-vous dans une baignoire.

\- On se fait un resto à trois avant? Proposa encore Barton.

\- Si tu veux. Déclara Pietro.

\- Un mexicain?

\- T'es un amour. Susurra Pietro en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son homme.

\- Je sais. Chuchota Clint en souriant. La porte s'ouvrit et Pietro regarda les filles avec lassitude. Il soupira fortement et descendit du bureau, lâchant au passage la nuque de son homme.

\- Bon... Je vais aller finir ce rapport . Tu passes chercher Jamy et tu me rejoins à la maison? Demanda Pietro.

\- Ok... À toute. Lâcha Clint en remettant ses dossiers en ordre.

\- À toutes, salut les filles. Déclara Pietro en sortant.

\- Salut... Lâcha sa sœur.

\- Désolé de vous avoir interrompu. Déclara la veuve noire en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- Vous n'interrompiez rien. Répondit Clint en soupirant.

\- Oui, c'est ce que je dis, on est arrivé trop tôt. Lança la rousse.

Wanda soupira aux insinuations de sa collègue et se remit au travail.

Après avoir continué de préparer leur mission à venir, Clint parti chercher son fils et rejoignit son homme. Pietro avait déjà préparer les affaires pour Jamy. Le couple partit aussitôt vers le restaurant mexicain.

Au restaurant les hommes souriaient, ils n'étaient pas allés au restaurant depuis longtemps. Depuis la venue de James, le couple se croisait à peine. Tentant de ne pas faire garder James par sa Baby sitter. Ils préféraient se relayer auprès de lui. Et leur boulot n'arrangeait pas les choses non plus. Cependant ce soir, ils étaient heureux de se réunir tous les trois au restaurant.

Au début, Clint avait eut du mal à s'affirmer. Avant, ils n'étaient que deux mecs allant au restaurant, la clientèle pouvait penser qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis mais depuis Jamy, il ne pouvait plus se cacher derrière une façade. Ils étaient tout les deux, papa d'un petit garçon à présent. Tout les deux essayaient de prendre du temps avec leur enfants. Alors au restaurant chacun des deux se souciaient du bien être de leur fils.

Ils ne pouvaient plus cacher leur bonheur aux yeux de tous, surtout lorsqu'on voyait tout l'amour qu'ils reportaient sur ce petit être. Au restaurant, ce fut Clint qui donna à manger au petit, tandis que son autre papa mangeait encore. Puis ce fut Pietro qui alla changer le petit dans les toilettes.

Un dessert pour le gourmand de la famille et les hommes repartirent chez eux. En rentrant, Clint fit couler leur bain, n'oubliant pas du mettre du bain moussant tandis que Pietro couchait leur enfants. Le babyphone en main Pietro rejoignit son homme.

\- Il dort? Demanda Clint en allumant les bougies.

\- Il gazouillait tout seul, il va pas tarder à s'endormir. Lâcha Pietro en positionnant le babyphone sur l'étagère, puis il alluma le bâtonnet d'encens que Clint avait sorti pendant que son homme se déshabillait. Il copia ensuite son partenaire en se déshabillant et entra dans l'eau à son tour.

Clint entoura aussitôt son compagnon dans ses bras, profitant du silence, de la lumière tamisée, des bougies et de la bon odeur de l'encens qui brûlait. "On est trop bien là." Murmura Clint

\- Manque plus qu'une musique d'ambiance. Marmonna Pietro.

\- Si t'arrive à attrapper mon fute, y'a mon tél dedans. Le jeune ne réagit pas de suite, n'ayant pas le courage de se redresser tellement il était bien sur son homme. Clint profita qu'il serrait son homme contre lui, pour lui dévorer le cou.

\- Mais heuuuu. Se plaignit Pietro pour la forme.

\- Mon aaaaaange. Ronronna clint.

\- Clint... Soupira Pietro à son obsédé de petit ami.

\- Laisse toi faire... Chuchota Clint en glissant ses mains sur le buste de Pietro. Le plus jeune râlait mais se laissait tout de même caresser par son homme, puis il n'arriva bientôt plus à dire quoique se soit lorsque la main de l'archer se faufila doucement vers son pubis. Pour finir, il ne voulait plus l'en empêcher lorsqu'il commença un léger va et vient.

Pietro agrippait fermement le bras de l'archer d'une main et l'autre était plaquée sur la cuisse de Clint. Clint constata rapidement que son homme fondait sous ses caresses. Clint glissa sa deuxième main sous sa mâchoire et bascula son visage vers lui. Il voulait encore le voir prendre plaisir. Il le regarda quelques seconde à peine et sa bouche fut aussitôt attirée vers ses lèvres.

Un long baiser s'en suivit. Leur langues se caressaient. Leurs lèvres jouaient entre elles. Clint lâcha la mâchoire de Pietro mais ne cessa pas de l'embrasser pour autant. Il glissa sa main le long de son propre buste et attrappa son sexe pour se glisser en lui.

Le jeune commencait à gémir doucement et semblait totalement à l'aise. Clint s'enfonça doucement en lui, le voyant se courber, prenant du plaisir. À présent en lui, Clint remonta sa main sur sa mâchoire. Les yeux clos, la bouche mi ouverte, les joues rouges, le jeune semblait prendre un tel plaisir qu'il engagea lui même les va et vient sur le membre de son partenaire.

Lorsque Clint commençait à prendre lui aussi du plaisir, Pietro se releva. Clint, les yeux embrumés le regarda penaud, leva un sourcil interrogateur. Pietro était debout face à lui, avec une gaule d'enfer. "Retourne toi."

\- Quoi? Bafouilla Clint.

\- Retourne toi... Réitéra Pietro. Clint s'exécuta tout de même. Mi amusé, mi excité par la tournure. L'archer se mit à quatre pattes dans la baignoire, l'eau lui chatouillant les parties. Il tressaillit lorsque qu'il sentit que Pietro forcait doucement le passage. "J'avais trop envie de te prendre." S'excusa Pietro en s'enfonçant plus loin en lui.

Clint gémit seulement, trop excité par la tournure. Le jeune commença rapidement à faire de long va et vient. Clint se redressa lentement et attrappa la nuque de son homme. Pietro tenait fermement la cuisse de Clint tandis que sa main vacillait entre son torse et sa mâchoire tout en lui dévorant le cou. Clint glissa sa seconde main qui rejoignit la première.

Ses mains accrochées à la nuque de Pietro, Clint établi lui même la cadence. Et Pietro pu lâcher sa cuisse et reporter ses caresses sur son sexe.

Clint commençait à gémir de plus en plus, il n'arrivait plus à se retenir tellement il appréciait ses caresses et aimait la cadence et l'intensité de ses pénétrations. La situation n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il aimait tellement que son homme prenne les choses en main qu'il se deversa dans la main de son homme, tandis que Pietro continuait a le pénétrer et à jouir en lui, quelques minutes après.

Les hommes s'effondrerent sur l'email du rebord de la baignoire, respirant fortement. Épuisés.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint se réveilla avec la plus belle image qu'il puisse avoir au réveil, son homme s'était recroquevillé sur lui et James gazouillait sur son buste. "Qu'est ce que tu fais la petit monstre?"

\- Oeko. Gazouillait James.

\- Otecko t'as ramené ici?

\- Papa. Articula le petit en souriant à Clint.

\- Il a fait un cauchemar cette nuit. Marmonna Pietro la tête enfouis dans le creux du bras de Clint.

\- T'as fais un cauchemar mon bébé... Pauvre petit bout. Allez... Faut que papa se lève. Lâcha Clint en s'extirpant de ses hommes. Le petit sur le matelas, le bras de Pietro entourant instinctivement le gamin, Clint parti prendre une douche.

Clint sourit, il avait bien commencé la journée avec ses petits amours. Il rejoignit son homme qui finissait d'habiller leur fils, puis Pietro passa sous la douche pendant Clint donnait le petit déjeuner à Jamy.

Les hommes prêt, ils purent déjeuner avant de déposer jamy chez sa babysitter avant de rejoindre le Shield.

En arrivant au bureau, Pietro fut embarqué par la vision et Sam, ils avaient une sortie ce matin, Clint, quant à lui rejoignit ses collègues. Pour une fois les filles étaient bien calmes. Soit elles travaillaient, soit elles n'étaient pas là. Les filles étaient bien présentes, elle ne travaillaient pas mais avaient l'air épuisées. "Vous avez fait des folies de vos corps les filles pour que vous soyez épuisées." Ricana Clint en entrant dans leur bureau.

\- Nope. Lâcha la sokovienne.

\- Vu ta bon humeur, t'as dû en faire toi! Lâcha aussitôt Nath. N'en ratant pas une.

\- Je veux pas savoir. Marmonna Wanda la tête entre les mains.

Clint ricana à la réflexion de sa belle sœur.

\- C'était bien ta petite soirée. T'étais pressé de partir hier... Insinua la veuve noire.

\- C'était cool. On est allée chez le mexicain.

\- Ah cool. Ca fait longtemps que vous n'y êtes pas allés. Dit aussitôt Wanda en relevant la tête.

\- Oui... Dit Clint qui vu la sorcière rouge se masser à nouveau les tempes.

\- Je vais me chercher un thé... Quelqu'un n'en veut? Demanda Wanda.

\- Non. Lâcha Nath ne sachant pas si elle devait rire de la phrase tordue de Wanda ou de s'en inquiéter.

\- Moi non plus. Dit seulement Clint en levant un sourcil. La sokovienne partie, Natasha s'assit sur le bureau de son meilleur ami. "T'es bien souriant mon clintounet..." Insinua t-elle.

\- Pourquoi? Je devrais faire la gueule?'

\- T'as fais quoi après le resto? Lui demanda t-elle, connaissant très bien l'agent Barton.

\- Nath... Râla t'il.

\- Allez... Insista t-elle.

Clint s'assit et sourit. "On s'est fait couler un bain moussant. Avec bougie et encens. C'était super reposant." Lâcha Clint les yeux fermés, se rappelant des moindres détails.

\- Et plus si affinité. Ajouta la russe en souriant.

Clint soupira. "Allez... Bossons un peu."

La matinée passa bien vite, sauf pour la sokovienne qui avait bien du mal à se réveiller ce matin. Les filles prirent leur coupure déjeuner avec l'équipe de Steve. T'Challa était en plein discussion avec Natasha et Wanda n'en pouvait plus d'écouter Scott. Clint et Steve parlèrent tactique, puis avant de retourner au boulot, Steve interpella Clint.

\- Au fait, merci d'avoir trouvé Bucky. Dit le blond souriant.

\- Mais de rien. Lâcha Clint.

\- On a fouillé l'indice et on l'a localisé dans une section de Bucarest. L'informa Steve.

\- Cool.

\- Je pars demain .

\- En Roumanie?

\- Oui... Fury à justement une mission "officielle" là bas, Bucky reste une mission officieuse. Tu pourrais jeter un œil sur mon équipe? Demanda le chef inquiet.

\- Tu pars pas avec T'Challa et Scott? Dit Clint surpris.

\- Non. Je... On y va en binôme. Bafouilla Rogers.

\- Ok, et avec qui?

\- Bah.. Pietro! C'est lui qui me l'a demandé. Lâcha seulement.

\- Pietro? Demanda Clint, en fronçant les yeux.

\- T'es pas au courant?

\- Non. Il t'a demandé ça quand? Demanda Clint l'air de rien.

\- Ce matin, je l'ai croisé sur le tarmac. L'informa Captain america.

\- Ok, Bon, ben, bonne chance.

Clint inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, son homme aurait pu lui demander avant, ou au moins le prévenir. Il sorti son téléphone par acquis de conscience, il lui avait peut-être envoyé un message. Mais pas une trace de Pietro sur le Stark phone. Il rejoignit ses collègues.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde nous sommes lundi. J'espère que vos weekend se sont passés bien passé. Bisous à vous.

PS: cette fic sera courte elle n'a que 9 chapitre (oui je sais c'est rare de ma part mais c'est déjà le tome deux. Lol bisous.

Nagron: hello, je savais que ça allait te plaire. Pietro en mode papa. Pietro ne pose pas beaucoup de question à Clint vis à vis de Bucky. Peut être aussi pour ne pas le froisser. Peut être qu'il se renseigne de lui même dans les dossier et rapport au Shield.

J'espère que la suite te plaira tout de même. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

Holybleu: je suis contente que ça te plaise. J'espère ne pas te décevoir. Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Entre deux feux. Tome 2

chapitre 4

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint inspira une grosse bouffée d'air, son homme aurait pu lui demander avant, ou au moins le prévenir. Il sorti son téléphone par acquis de conscience, il lui avait peut-être envoyé un message. Mais pas une trace de Pietro sur le Stark phone. Il rejoignit ses collègues.

\- Où est Nath?

\- Avec T'Challa. Dit la femme puis chuchota. "Tu sais que Steve part en Roumanie?"

\- Je viens de l'apprendre. Pietro y va aussi. Lâcha Clint en attrappant ses dossiers.

\- Pardon? Il est hors de question que mon frère parte en Roumanie... C'est une mission maquillée Clint... C'est pour Bucky! Chuchota Wanda énervée.

\- Je sais... Dit seulement Clint.

\- Et tu vas le laisser faire? Comment ça se fait que Pietro parte avec Steve. Je comprend même pas pourquoi c'est pas l'équipe de Steve qui parte.

\- Apparament, Fury en a décidé autrement. Je suis pas sûr qu'ils soient au courant. Il n'y a que Steve, Pietro, toi et moi qui le sommes.

\- Mais... Tu vas aller avec lui! Affirma Wanda.

\- Pourquoi faire? Lui demanda son beau frère en haussant les épaules.

\- Parce que... Tu vas pas laisser mon frère aller chercher son ex en Roumanie... merde Clint! S'énerva la femme.

\- C'est bon, Wanda, Bucky n'est pas seulement son ex. C'est un ami. Et... J'ai confiance en Pietro. Ajouta t'il en s'installant à son bureau.

\- Et ben, t'en as de la chance parce que moi ça fait trente ans que je le connais, je lui aussi toujours fais confiance jusque là. Mais là.. j'ai des gros doutes. Clint... Supllia t-elle.

\- Fais lui confiance. Murmura clint qui ne l'était pas trop non plus, confiant.

\- Va avec lui. Je te jure Clint... Ne laisse pas partir seul. Supllia t-elle encore.

\- T'inquiète pas et puis, il m'en a même pas encore parlé si ça se trouve il n'ira pas non plus. Faut encore que Fury soit d'accord. Lâcha Clint qui stressait tout de même lui aussi.

\- Mouais... Marmonna la jumelle en fronçant les yeux. L'après midi fut contrairement à ce matin, très longue. Clint s'impatientait de voir revenir son homme et de rentrer. Afin déjà de vérifier s'il allait en Roumanie et de voir aussi pour quel but il irait.

Il était déjà plus de 18h lorsque l'équipe de Pietro revint. Les filles étaient parties déjà depuis un bon moment et Clint avait appelé la nounou pour la prévenir qu'il viendrait chercher jamy plus tard.

Clint rejoignit son homme illico. "Hey." Dit Pietro en voyant son homme entrer dans le bureau.

\- Hey, on y go? Demanda Clint stressé

\- Ouais...

En allant vers la bagnole Clint tenta une approche. "C'était prévu cette mission?"

\- Elle était prévue mais pas aussi longue, je devais revenir à midi. Ah... Et j'ai une mission demain, au fait."

\- Ah bon? J'ai croisé Sam en venant te chercher, il m'a rien dis pourtant. Dit Clint l'air de rien en rentrant dans la bagnole.

\- Ah oui, mais non, j'y vais pas avec l'équipe.

\- Comment ça tu vas pas avec l'équipe ? Tu vas avec qui? Demanda Clint en faisant une marche arrière.

\- Avec Steve. On a une mission dans l'est. Il faut qu'un seul binôme et comme je parle slave. Se défendit le jeune.

\- Y'en a d'autre qui parlent slave! Lâcha Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Ben, écoute, c'est moi qui y vais. Dit Pietro levant les épaules.

Clint plongea son regard dans le sien, il aurait aimé qu'il lui dise la vérité. Pourquoi Pietro lui cachait-il qu'il y allait pour Bucky?

Les hommes allèrent récupérer Jamy puis rentrèrent directement. Pietro s'occupa du bambin pendant que Clint faisait à manger. À table, le repas fut vite englouti. Le silence était de mise.

Clint coucha le gamin pendant que Pietro débarrassa la table. En redescendant, il croisa son compagnon qui lui, montait. "Tu vas où?" Demanda Clint en haut des escaliers.

\- Je vais me coucher, je suis naze... En plus je pars demain alors... Dit Pietro en s'immobilisant au milieu des escaliers.

\- Et c'est où exactement ? Demanda Clint en rejoignant le même niveau que lui.

\- Dans l'est. Dit seulement Pietro.

\- L'Est, c'est grand!

\- En Roumanie, je crois. Bafouilla Pietro la main sur la rampe d'escaliers, prêt à déguerpir.

\- Tu crois? Ou t'en es sûre? Demanda Clint en s'essayant dans les marche d'escaliers, bien décidé a ce que Pietro ne fuit pas.

\- Je crois. Bafouilla Pietro. Il rencontra les yeux de Clint, l'air dubitatif. "Quoi? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

\- J'ai vu Steve... Il m'a informé de la mission. L'officieuse, pas l'officielle.

\- De quoi tu parles? Dit Pietro en regardant ailleurs, pour ne pas se trahir.

\- Pietro... C'est bon je suis au courant. J'ai pas cherché la trace de Bucky pour ne pas aller le chercher. Je sais très bien pourquoi vous y allez. Le jeune baissa les yeux. "Pietrooo regardes-moi." Pietro releva les yeux et on pouvait lire, la honte dans ses pupilles. "Pourquoi tu me l'as caché? pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire?" Demanda Clint.

\- Ben... C'est... J'en sais rien Clint... Je.. j'ai cru que... Bafouilla Pietro qui n'avait aucune excuses finalement.

\- T'as cru quoi? Que j'allais te faire une scéne? Pourquoi? Pour quelles raisons? C'est moi qui t'ai donné sa trace... Lâcha seulement Clint, soutenant à sa manière son compagnon.

\- Beh, je sais... Dit le jeune en haussant les épaules, tout en grimaçant.

\- C'est que je suis d'accord, non? Ajouta Clint pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le fond qui l'ennuyait mais plutôt la forme.

\- Oui. Avoua le sokovien.

\- Bah voilà... Je vais me coucher moi aussi. Fini par dire Clint en remontant lui aussi.

Les hommes se déshabillerent en silence. Clint était allongé sur le côté face à la fenêtre. Allongé sur le dos, Pietro murmura. "T'es en colère contre moi?"

\- En colère? Non... T'as pas compris.. je m'en fiche que t'ailles chercher Bucky, c'est juste que... Clint se retourna et chuchota. "Ne me mens pas... d'accord?"

\- D'accord. Répondit Pietro.

\- Bonne nuit Pietro. Dit aussitôt Clint en se remettant sur le côté.

\- Bonne nuit Clint.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint ouvrit un oeil ce matin, et ce n'était pas du tout le même réveil que la veille. Il regarda son homme remplir un sac au beau milieu de la nuit. "Pietro? Tu fais quoi?"

\- Je prépare mes affaires, rendors toi.

Clint se pencha et regarda l'heure. "Il est 5h30." Lâcha Clint qui remarqua que Pietro était douché et qu'il ne restait plus qu'à faire son sac.

\- Je décolle à 8h30.

\- Et ben, il est quand même trop tôt.

\- Le taxi arrive à 6h20. Je dois voir Steve. J'ai rendez-vous à 7h dans son bureau.

\- T'as pris un taxi? Demanda Clint en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je sais pas pour combien de temps je vais en avoir. Lâcha le jeune.

\- Annule ce foutu taxi, je vais t'accompagner. Ordonna Clint.

\- Je dois être là bas à-

\- 8h, je sais. Lâcha Clint en sortant du lit en trombe. "Finis de préparer tes affaires." Lâcha t'il en enfilant son jean et un t shirt quelconque. Clint leva et prépara James illico.

Il finissait de mélanger le biberon de Jamy lorsque Pietro descendit, son sac sur l'épaule. "T'es prêt?" Demanda Clint qui n'aimait pas lorsque Pietro partait en mission et encore moins celle ci.

Le jeune hocha de la tête. Clint attrappa le biberon, et James dans ses bras, il prit au passage le sac à langer de Jamy, puis l'attacha dans la voiture.

Sur la route, c'était bien silencieux. Il était tôt, et le réveil avait été rude. Clint regarda son homme qui semblait réfléchir. Il posa la main sur la cuisse de son compagnon. "Ça va? Pas trop fatigué?"

\- Si, je suis mort, mais je vais me reposer dans le quinjet.

Clint regarda dans le rétroviseur et sourit à son fils. Pietro s'en aperçu, et se retourna vers James puis Clint à nouveau. " Vous allez me manquer."

\- Tu pars pour quelques jours, mon ange. Bien que tu vas nous manqué à nous aussi. N'est ce pas Jamy? Otecko va te manqué?

\- Oeko. Lâcha le petit.

\- Tu vois. Lâcha t'il en faisant un clin d'oeil à son homme.

En arrivant au Shield, Clint descendit lui aussi. Le jeune le regarda surpris. Clint se justifia en l'informant qu'il ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui mais qu'il profiterait pour travailler quelques dossiers à la maison. Le petit garçon dans ses bras, Clint alla à la rencontre de Steve. Celui ci sourit aussitôt. Sharon était présente elle aussi. La jeune femme était devenu gaga devant le petit.

\- On doit aller voir, Fury. Vous nous attendez? Proposa Steve de suite.

\- Oui biensure, on va aller boire un café en attendant. Dit aussitôt la blonde qui demanda l'approbation de Clint.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Clint en hochant de la tête.

Pietro fronça les yeux et cherchait à savoir ce que Clint voulait faire voir en venant avec leur fils ici. Les agents en mission rejoignirent le directeur tandis que Sharon, Clint et James se dirigèrent vers le cafétéria.

\- Il est mignon votre fils. Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir. Dit-elle en leur versant deux cafés.

Clint regarda leur fils. "C'est vrai..." Lâcha t'il en suivant la femme jusqu'à une table. L'enfant sur ses genoux, Clint entama la conversation avec l'agent Carter, qui ne connaissait pas très bien. "Vous connaissez la teneur de la mission?"

\- Oui... Dit-elle l'air grave. "On a pas la meilleure place tout les deux."

\- Si ce n'est la pire. Marmonna Clint.

\- Ils étaient très proches Pietro et lui. Déclara dans un premier temps la blonde. "Steve l'était aussi... Mais ce n'était pas... Steve n'a jamais eut..."

\- De sentiment envers lui... Je sais... Contrairement à Pietro. Ajouta Clint tristement.

\- Vous pensez qu'il l'aime toujours?

\- J'en suis persuadé. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier, enfin du moins partiellement, mais depuis quelques jours. J'ai des doutes...

\- C'est triste. Lâcha la femme.

\- Surtout pour ce gamin qui n'a rien demandé. Déclara le père en caressant les cheveux noir corbeau du petit.

\- Vous pensez qu'il serait capable de rester là bas? Demanda l'agent 13.

\- Je sais pas. J'espère que non. Dit il finalement.

\- À votre place, je sais pas si j'avais laissé partir Steve, si c'était le cas. Souffla la femme en buvant son café.

\- Pietro est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.

\- Oui.. mais il y a cet enfant. Ajouta Sharon en pointant le petit du doigt.

\- C'est pas comme si... C'est pas comme si j'étais pas au courant dès le départ. Ça fait longtemps que je sais qu'il l'aime et je savais que, qu'il y avait un risque qu'il s'en aille. Avoua t'il.

\- Peut-être que Bucky est passé à autre chose. Et entre nous je pense que sa fuite est en rapport avec lui. Avec Pietro.

\- C'est le cas. Il est parti pour moi. Enfin pour nous. Pour Pietro et moi.

\- Donc il y'a une chance pour que Bucky ait tiré un trait sur lui. Mais après... Lâcha t-elle en grimaçant.

\- Après ?

\- Si Pietro revient vous saurez jamais si c'est pas dépit. Ou par amour.

\- Parfois je me dis que peut-être qu'il est resté avec moi par dépit, depuis le départ de Bucky. Alors maintenant qu'il y a James... Je suis capable de tout lui pardonner pour le bonheur de notre fils. Murmura Clint.

La femme resta subjugué face aux paroles de l'archer. L'homme devant elle semblait si amoureux. Il aurait tout pardonné à son petit ami, juste par amour, juste parce qu'il était fou amoureux. "J'espère vraiment qu'il prendra la bonne décision parce que vous méritez tellement qu'il vous rende cet amour." Clint baissa les yeux honteux de s'être confié si rapidement à une inconnue.

Les deux agents en repos continuerent à discuter tranquillement puis Tony arriva ainsi que Peter Parker et Sam Wilson. Steve et Pietro revinrent vers Sharon et Clint prêt à partir pour la Roumanie. Pietro fit un rapide baiser à James ainsi qu'à Clint. Qui était toujours tout de même un peu gêné d'embrasser son petit ami devant les autres.

Les hommes s'en allèrent vers le tarmac et derrière la grande vitre, Clint voyait son homme partir. Il se dit à ce moment, qu'il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais.

Clint resta toute la matinée au Shield. Tantôt avec Tony, Peter et Sharon, tantôt avec T'Challa et Scott qui travaillaient en binôme vu que Steve était parti. Et fini de passer la matinée avec Sam et la vision. Clint déjeuna avec ses coéquipiers. Seul manquaient à l'appel Steve et Pietro. Ainsi que Wanda et Nath qui ne travaillaient pas, tout comme lui.

Après un déjeuner en compagnie de ses collègues, Clint rentra chez lui en compagnie de son fils. Il fit faire la sieste à son fils puis se fit un café avant de commencer à bosser mais le père de famille s'endormit dans le canapé. Ce fut James qui le réveilla par ses pleurs. C'était l'heure du goûter.

Clint changea son fils puis prépara leur goûter. À deux les garçons mangerent puis Clint mit James dans son parc, il s'attela réellement à ses dossiers.

Il décrocha de ses dossiers un peu avant l'heure du dîner. Il appela une pizzeria et se fit livrer une pizza supplément chorizo. Devant la télé où passait les informations en boucle, Clint mangeait sa pizza dans le silence sans même l'apprécier. Tandis que son fils se regalait avec un plat préparé.

Le repas fini, Clint s'occupait de son fils et le mit à coucher. En descendant, il se servit un verre de vodka. Se demandant s'ils avaient déjà trouvé la planque de Bucky et si Pietro savait déjà s'il reviendrait sur le sol américain.

Clint enchaîna les verres puis s'endormit, la télécommande dans une main, un verre dans l'autre. Il se réveilla au petit matin, dans la même position. Il se dégouta, déposa son verre dans la cuisine et se prit une aspirine. Il ne bossait pas aujourd'hui mais il était père de famille. Pietro avait peut-être prit la fuite inconsciemment mais ne lui n'abandonnerait pas leur fils.

Clint alla prendre une douche avant que James ne soit réveiller puis se prépara un café. Le petit gazouillait dans son lit lorsqu'il alla le chercher. "Papa." Lâcha le gamin en tendant ses petits bras vers lui.

\- Jamy... Chuchota t'il en prenant son fils dans les bras. Il descendit à la cuisine et remarqua une vive lumière blanche. Il saisit son téléphone et vit un SMS de son homme. Il plaça son fils dans la chaise haute, lui donna son biberon pendant que Clint lisait les SMS.

[De, Mon ange; à, moi; 07.53AM: Bonjour, désolé si je te réveille, ici, il est 15h, j'avais oublié que le décalage horaire était de 7h, bref. On a mis que 4h pour arriver en Roumanie avec le quinjet mais du coup il était déjà presque 20h. On a préféré aller à l'hôtel cette nuit. On a pas beaucoup dormi, il était à peine 13h chez nous, enfin à New York. Ce matin (cette nuit pour toi) on a cherché des indices. On sait dans quel secteur il se planque mais, on a pas encore l'adresse exacte.

J'espère que vous avez allez bien toi et Jamy. Prenez soin de vous. Je vous embrasse. Ton ange.]

Clint sourit, heureux et soulagé d'avoir des nouvelles de son homme.

[De, Moi; à, Mon ange; 08.07AM: Bonjour mon ange, j'avais oublié moi aussi le décalage horaire. Je suis soulagé de vous savoir bien arrivé. Tu nous manque déjà. La nuit à été longue pour nous. Je t'aime. On t'embrasse nous aussi. Ton fils et ton vieillard de petit ami.]

Clint rangea son téléphone le sourire aux lèvres. Il était heureux que Pietro ait pris le temps de lui envoyer un message. Il pu déjeuner tranquillement avec son fils.

Après avoir fait le ménage dans la maison, Clint se demanda ce qu'ils allaient bien faire James et lui. On était dimanche aujourd'hui, il pourrait peut-être voir les enfants. Il appela aussitôt la ferme.

\- Allô.

\- Allô? Dit Clint qui ne reconnu pas la voix de l'homme à l'autre bout du fils.

\- C'est Clint? Demanda la voix au téléphone.

\- Oui... Euh.. Laura n'est pas là ?

\- Non... C'est David, le fils de Rob. Ajouta l'homme.

\- Ah d'accord... Les enfants sont là ? Demanda Clint.

\- Ils sont partis à Disney World. Avec ma fille et les deux petits. Mais... Cooper est là. L'informa t'il soudainement.

\- Ah..

\- Cooper! Ton père au téléphone! Cria David avant que celui ci ne lui demande de le lui passer.

Clint entendit son plus grand fils ronchonner puis il prit finalement le combiné. "Allô..."

\- Cooper, salut ça va?

\- Ça va et toi?

\- Ça va... Je... J'appelais pour avoir de vos nouvelles.

\- Ils sont à Disney. Lança son plus grand fils, comme si Clint se souciait seulement de Lila et de Nathaniel.

\- T'es pas parti avec eux?

Je suis un peu grand et puis j'avais pas envie d'y aller. Avoua le gamin.

\- D'accord... Tu... T'as prévu quelque chose du coup? Bafouilla Clint.

\- Euh... non... Je suis avec ma copine.

\- Ah oui... Ta mère m'en a parlé. Mary Kate c'est ça?

\- Oui...

\- D'accord... Euh.. on pourrait aller déjeuner tous les quatre si tu veux. Proposa Clint.

\- Papa... Mary Kate ne sait pas... Pour... Enfin tu sais...

\- Oh... Euh... Il... Il n'est pas là... Je suis seul avec Jamy.

\- Ah ok... euh... Je... Je... Vais voir si elle est d'accord... Je t'appelle avant 11h.

\- Ok... À toute à l'heure mon fils.

\- À toute à l'heure papa. Cooper raccrocha et Clint grimaça. Son plus grand fils ne semblait toujours pas accepté l'homosexualité de son père. Peut-être est ce pour ça qu'il ne le voyait que très rarement. Il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir vu la détresse de son fils. Trop inquiet pour les deux derniers. Il caressa les cheveux de James et se demanda si Cooper l'acceptait au moins lui. Ce petit être n'avait rien demandé. Est ce que Cooper le considérait tout de même comme son petit frère?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello, voici le chapitre suivant. Bonne lecture vous.

Nagron, bonjour. Il était temps que Clint le mette au pied du mur. Et oui, à y'est, il est parti le petit Pietro. On en saura plus beaucoup plus tard sur Bucky en attendant Clint passa la journée avec sa famille.

Bisous et merci pour ton comm.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux. Tome 2**

 **Chapitre 5**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint profita de continuer de travailler en attendant que son fils le rappel puis un peu avant onze heures comme promis, il reçu cet appel.

Cooper et Mary Kate avaient accepté l'invitation de Clint. Mais avait tout de même proposer d'emmener David, seul à la ferme. Soit disant nounou de Cooper bien qu'il soit en âge de s'occuper de lui seul.

Clint prépara James puis fila à la ferme pour aller chercher tout ce petit monde. Il klaxonna, une fois arrivé à la ferme. Les trois arrivèrent et Clint sorti tout de même de la voiture pour embrasser son fils, serrer la main à David et surtout rencontrer sa belle fille. "Bonjour Mary Kate, Clint, le père de Cooper, Laura m'a beaucoup parlé de toi." Se présenta Clint, constatant que son fils avait du goût.

\- Bonjour monsieur Barton, ravie de vous connaître enfin. Se présenta la demoiselle.

Tous rentrerent dans la voiture, David s'installa devant, laissant Cooper et Mary Kate à l'arrière en compagnie de James.

\- Votre femme n'est pas là, monsieur Barton? Demanda Mary Kate.

\- Natasha bosse. S'empressa de dire Cooper. Clint croisa le regard de son fils dans le rétro qui lui demandait de le soutenir dans son mensonge.

\- Elle bosse oui. J'ai réservé chez un italien ça vous va? Dit Clint, un peu déçu.

\- Oui biensure.

Au restaurant, Clint entama la conversation avec les enfants, leur demandant où s'étaient-ils rencontrés? Depuis combien de temps? Tout ces questions qu'il n'avait jamais pu demander à Cooper vu qu'il ne le voyait jamais.

David, très discrèt, ne disait pas grand chose et se contentait de jouer avec le petit qui commençait à s'énerver dans sa chaise. En fin de repas, Cooper décida d'aller faire une petite ballade avec son frère qui était aussi son filleul. La jeune fille le suivit. Laissant les adultes ensemble.

\- Votre fils est un bon garçon. Affirma David.

\- Merci..

\- Je dis ça parce que je me doute ça doit vous faire mal qu'il n'accepte pas... Enfin vous voyez.

\- C'est pas grave, le principal c'est qu'il accepte James. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Vous voulez un café ?

Le jeune homme accepta et Clint lui posa la question qui le démangeait depuis quelques instants. "Il n'accepte pas Pietro? Par rapport à son âge? Ou sa personnalité. Ou bien juste le fait que je sois gay?" Le jeune ouvrit la bouche, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. "Je suis désolé, je pensais juste que vous aviez peut-être la réponse."

\- Je pense que c'est un tout. Il m'a déjà parlé de lui, de votre ami, il le trouve cool. Sympa. Mais... Il est jeune c'est vrai et c'est un homme. Il vous respecte, vous et votre ami. C'est juste dur de dire à sa petite amie, que son père est homosexuel et qu'il est avec un jeune homme.

Clint baissa les yeux puis marmonna. "J'ai pris le temps d'en discuter avec Lila et Nathaniel mais jamais avec lui, j'ai cru que... Du fait qu'il était plus vieux qu'il comprendrait plus facilement.

\- Mais il vous comprend. Il sait combien vous aimez votre ami. Et si j'ai bien tout compris. Vous devez votre vie à votre ami n'est-ce-pas?

Clint hocha simplement de la tête. "Vous savez ce que je fais comme métier?"

Le jeune hocha la tête. "Mon père n'est pas au courant. Laura ne veut pas lui en parler. Lila se tais, Nathaniel n'en a pas conscience mais Cooper m'en a parlé. Il est fiers de vous..." Ajouta t'il. Clint esquissa un sourire puis bu son café. Le jeune reprit.

"Mon père a toujours été un peu homophobe et le fait que vous êtes en couple avec un garçons qui a mon âge n'arrange rien."

\- Son âge m'a jamais freiné. Dit soudainement Clint. "Je me suis jamais posé la question de l'âge avec lui. C'était tellement naturel notre relation et puis j'ai toujours était proche de lui..."

Lhomme sourit aux aveux sincères de Clint puis lui indiqua que le jeune couple revenait. "Les revoilà."

\- Il s'est endormi dans mes bras. Déclara Cooper.

\- C'est l'heure de sa sieste. Dit Clint en se levant, il récupéra l'enfant. "Tiens Coop, prend mon porte feuille et va payer, je vais mettre Jamy dans la bagnole, tu nous rejoins?"

Clint s'en alla vers la voiture, il attacha son fils puis Cooper le rejoignit seul.

\- Où sont David et Mary Kate? Dit-il en fermant la portière arrière.

\- Ils arrivent, David veut que je parle un peu avec toi.

\- Il m'a balancé. Grimaça Clint.

\- Je suis désolé papa. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Et... Je sais que Pietro t'aime c'est juste pas simple de le dire aux autres. J'adore Pietro, je te jure. Murmura Cooper, l'air honteux.

\- Je le sais mon fils, je sais. Viens là. Lâcha Clint en attirant Cooper contre lui. Une courte étreinte et une tape dans le dos plus tard les hommes étaient souriant. Mary Kate et David les rejoignirent puis Clint déposa tout le monde à la ferme. Cooper se pencha à la vitre, côté conducteur. "Je vais lui en parler à Mary Kate. De Pietro."

\- T'es pas obligé tu sais...

\- Je sais, mais j'ai plus envie de lui mentir. Et je veux pas te faire de mal.

\- D'accord. Murmura Clint. Les Barton se sourirent puis Clint et James repartirent.

En arrivant chez lui, Clint trouva sa belle sœur assise sur le perron.

\- Où est mon frère? Demanda t-elle avant même de lui dire bonjour.

\- Tu sais bien où est ton frère. Dit Clint avant d'ouvrir la porte. "Tu rentres?!" S'impatienta Clint sur le seuil de la porte. Clint balança ses clefs sur la table et monta coucher le petit.

Lorsqu'il descendit, la jeune fille avait le visage triste et en colère. "Pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir Clint?"

\- J'allais pas le retenir de force Wanda. Se défendit seulement Clint en s'asseyant à table, regardant Wanda assise sur le canapé.

\- Si... Si t'aurais dû, c'est toi son fiancé, pas lui. Lança t-elle en se levant les poings serrés.

\- Wanda... Il a... Des choses à régler avec lui... Buck s'est barré sans rien dire...

\- Clint... Tu comprends pas... Lâcha t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que je comprend pas? Demanda Clint calmement.

\- Tu comprends pas ... Tu te rend compte de l'effet que fait Bucky sur lui? J'ai vu mon frère complètement sous son charme. Clint je l'ai vu... Ajouta t-elle en le fixant, les larmes aux yeux.

Clint baissa les yeux. La vérité lui revenait en pleine face "Et alors quoi? Alors pourquoi je devrais le retenir puisqu'il l'aime, lui." Finit par dire Clint qui cessa de se voiler la face.

\- Il t'aime toi. Et toi tu l'aimes... Il... Il te quittera pas... Il t'aime de trop. Il aime trop James. Lança la sorcière rouge. Elle vint face à lui. "Mais il va te tromper Clint, je le sens."

\- S'il me trompe avec lui... C'est qu'il en a envie... Et que je le satisfait pas... Fini par dire Clint. L'archer se prit le visage dans les mains. Il sentait que son homme lui filait entre les doigts.

\- Clint... S'il revient avec lui. Si Bucky accepte le deal, hein? La femme s'accroupi face à lui. "Tu as pensé à ça. Si Pietro revient avec Bucky..." Elle enlève ses mains de son visage "Vous allez vraiment faire ménage à trois?"

\- C'est pas un ménage à trois.. Ils doient juste se voir en amant. Dit Clint qui détourna le regard, pour ne pas croiser celui de sa belle sœur.

\- Mais putain Clint... C'est pas normal... s'énerva t-elle a nouveau en se levant. "T'as pas le droit d'accepter ça. C'est toi son homme, putain." Ajouta t-elle la rage en elle.

Clint se leva à son tour. "Je lui ai promis Wanda! Je lui ai promis qu'il pourrait le voir en amant." S'énerva t'il à son tour.

\- Et il finira par te demander d'intégrer Bucky à votre couple et tu diras quoi à mon fileul. Lança la sorcière la voix tremblante. "Voici ton troisième papa. Il porte déjà son nom. Putain Clint... Va chercher mon frère. Va le chercher avant qu'il... S'il te plaît." La supplia t-elle.

\- Je suis désolé Wanda, je veux pas y aller, je veux pas qu'il croit que je ne lui fais pas confiance. Avoua Clint en s'asseyant à son tour sur le canapé.

\- Moi je lui fais pas confiance! Grogna t-elle en pleurant à présent.

\- Alors vas-y. Vas le chercher toi! S'énerva Clint qui sentait que ses larmes montaient en lui aussi.

\- Il m'obeira pas.

\- Parce qu'à moi, il obeira, tu crois? Demanda Clint qui laissa s'échapper ses larmes.

\- Tu as de l'influence sur lui. Tu es le seul qui arrive à ce qu'il soit raisonnable.. Chuchota t-elle. Clint cacha son visage de ses mains. Il ne voulait pas pleurer face à Wanda. "Clint s'il te plaît..." Supllia t-elle encore en enlevant ses mains.

\- Je verrais avec Fury... Mais je te garantis rien... Fini par dire Clint.

\- D'accord... Murmura t-elle. Elle attira son beau frère contre elle. "Ramène-le nous s'il te plaît."

Clint hocha de la tête puis s'essuya les yeux. "Un café ?" Proposa t'il pour passer à autre chose. Et surtout pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Clint n'était pas du genre à faire voir que parfois, il pouvait-être faible. Bien que tout le monde le savait. Clint Barton était faible lorsqu'on s'attaquait à sa famille et maintenant, Pietro Maximoff en faisait parti.

La femme hocha de la tête et le suivi à la cuisine.

Wanda et Clint passèrent toutes l'après midi ensemble, puis la vision les rejoignit. Wanda avait décidé de ne pas laissé son beau frère seul, elle voyait que cette situation l'affectait même s'il ne voulait pas lui faire voir.

La vision ne parla pas de la situation, bien que sûrement au courant, il préféra ne pas en parler. Le trio fut bientôt rejoint par Natasha. Le quator décida de manger ensemble ce soir. Wanda proposa de se faire livrer japonais.

À table, tous étaient silencieux, Clint se demandait ce qu'il allait dire à son amant, une fois arrivé en Roumanie, si Fury l'y autorisait. Wanda espérait que son frère revienne, et seul. Vision était peiné pour Clint et pour son épouse. Natasha se demandait ce qu'il se passait ici.

Après un repas silencieux. Clint sorti une bouteille de vodka, du soda et 4 verres. Il servit deux verres de sodas et en servit deux autres de vodka. Clint avala son verre cul sec et s'en servir un autre. Natasha leva un sourcil. Elle connaissait son ami par cœur et il n'était jamais aussi silencieux, et ne picolait jamais comme ça sans raison.

Après s'être enfilé un deuxième verre, Clint sentit le besoin de s'isoler. Pietro lui manquait, et il n'avait toujours pas eut de nouvelle mis à part le texto de ce matin . Il commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Peut être que Wanda avait raison sur toute la ligne et que son homme rentrerait mais avec Bucky. Il se leva et pris l'air sur le perron.

\- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Clint? Demanda soudainement Natasha qui avait rejoint son ami.

\- Tout va bien Nath, t'inquiète. Dit seulement Clint qui sourit en faux semblant.

\- Mensonge. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe? Wanda a l'air anéantie, et... Toi aussi. Clint... Murmura la rousse en se penchant vers son ami.

\- C'est rien... C'est... Pietro nous manque. Mentit-il.

\- C'est mignon, ça aurait pu marcher, mais ça prend pas avec moi. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Demanda la rousse en insistant.

Clint passa une main sur son visage puis agrippa la rembarde de ses deux mains. Il ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup puis lâcha. "Cap et Pietro ne sont pas allés en Roumanie pour une mission. En fait si... Mais c'est juste un prétexte pour qu'ils y aillent."

\- Un prétexte pour quoi?

\- Ils ont une mission officieuse. Déclara t'il.

\- C'est que ça... On en a plein des missions officieuse. Dit la femme.

\- Celle là est... Particulière... Enfin du moins pour moi. Clint baissa à nouveau la tête puis murmura. "Ils sont partis retrouver Bucky."

\- Bucky... T'es sérieux?

\- On ne peut plus... Et... Crois moi... Ça... Ça me faisait pas chier, enfin si un peu mais ... Je l'ai laissé faire... J'avais pas vraiment le choix... Mais... Et s'il revenait pas... Murmura Clint en levant les yeux vers son amie. La femme eut le cœur brise lorsqu'elle vit les yeux embués de Clint.

\- Enfin Clint, il va revenir... Tu parles de Pietro, il va revenir, t'inquiète. Clint ferma les yeux et une fine larme roula sur sa joue. "Hey ... Clint... Viens. Assied toi." Chuchota Nath en caressant ses cheveux tout en l'emmenant vers les marches.

L'archer se laissa entraîner par la veuve noire qui le fit s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. "Pourquoi tu penses qu'il ne reviendra pas."

\- C'est Bucky... Toi même tu sais... Tu les as vu non? Ils... S'aimaient bien.

\- Il y'a de ça cinq ans, c'est du passé, vous avez un enfant maintenant. Tenta t-elle de le rassurer.

\- Qui porte son prénom... Je savais que tout ou tard ça allait arriver mais j'ai pas réfléchis... Je me suis dis qu'il finirait par l'oublier mais non... Marmonna t'il.

\- Comment ça mais non. Je comprends rien Clint. Murmura t-elle en carressant doucement ses cheveux.

Clint leva les yeux et regarda le paysage, il n'osait pas regarder son amie en face "J'ai... Conclus un marché... Avec Pietro, il y a cinq ans. ... Il avait l'air si malheureux sans lui que j'ai accepté directement."

\- Que t'as accepté quoi Clint. Dit-elle inquiète.

\- Qu'ils continuent à être amant. Avoua Clint en versant une seconde larme.

\- Non mais t'es sérieux là ? Tu as accepté que ton mec ait un amant? S'offusqua t-elle.

\- Justement, si j'avais pas accepté, il ne serait pas mon mec à l'heure qu'il est. Se défendit Clint.

\- Putain, Clint... Sérieux... pourquoi t'as accepté ? Demanda t-elle en prenant son ami dans les bras.

\- Si je te dis par amour, tu me réponds quoi? Marmonna Clint dans les bras de son amie.

\- Que t'es trop naïf... Mais ça tu le sais déjà... Dit-elle simplement, elle soupira longuement puis lâcha. "Et Bucky est revenu..."

\- Revenu, c'est pas le mot exact. A été retrouvé ce serait mieux... Et le pire dans tous ça, c'est que... C'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé. La jeune femme soupira longuement. "Je lui avais promis de le retrouver... "

\- Clint... Soupira t-elle encore lourdement.

\- Wanda est persuadée qu'il va me tromper. Mais techniquement, il me trompe pas, puisque je lui ai autorisé à le faire... Natasha serra un peu plus Clint contre elle. Clint pleura quelques larmes puis reprit. "Je veux tellement qu'il revienne. Mais... Je peux plus accepter ce marché Nath... S'il revient avec Bucky... Je devrais l'accepter mais je peux pas... Il y a James maintenant. Et en même temps... Je l'aime tellement que je pourrais même accepter un truc à trois tu comprends? Demanda Clint en levant les yeux vers son amie. "Mais... Je peux pas parce que il y a James et puis... Déjà que Cooper a du mal avec ça... Alors... Je suis perdu Nath... Je sais pas quoi faire." Avoua Clint en baissant à nouveau les yeux.

\- Tu peux pas faire grand chose pour l'instant, pas tant que Pietro ne revienne. Dit seulement la veuve noire.

\- Wanda a peur qu'il ne revienne pas.

\- Wanda a toujours peur que son frère ne revienne pas... Il reviendra Clint...

\- S'il revient pas... Marmonna Clint en pleurant.

-Tu iras le chercher par la peau du cul. Ou du moins t'iras lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire. Il faut qu'il sache... Mais... Si ça se trouve, il ne l'aime plus. Dit-elle pour le rassurer.

\- T'es jamais rentré dans ma chambre. Déclara Clint.

\- Non. Pourquoi?

\- Pour rien... Lâcha Clint qui ferma les yeux.

\- Allez rentrons... déclara Nath.

Le duo entra, Clint se servit un dernier verre, puis le couple s'en alla, Natasha préféra rester à ses côtés. Elle s'invita dans la chambre de Cooper tandis que Clint regardait la rose sur la commode face au lit.

Cette rose destinée autrefois à Bucky Barnes. Il releva les yeux vers le mur et regarda la photo qui trônait au dessus de la commode. Il regarda les yeux de James Buchanan Barnes.

Pietro avait accroché sa photo au mur, ainsi que sa rose. Comme si le soldat avait disparu, comme s'il était mort et qu'il le pleurait encore. Sauf que le soldat n'était pas mort, il était seulement ailleurs, en attente, tout comme l'était Clint en ce moment.


	6. Chapter 6

Et voilà un autre chapitre. Le texte en gras et italique sont les souvenirs racontés par Clint. Bonne lecture.

Nagron: Hello, merci pour ton comm. Oui c'est un sujet très délicat. Mais Cooper réussira à accepter la situation. Tu es pas très loin avec ton mémorial.

Dans ce chapitre on comprendra comment ils en sont arrivés la. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aidera à mieux comprendre la situation . Merci pour ton comm. Bisous.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux. Tome 2**

 **Chapitre 6**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Ce matin, Clint se leva et alla préparer le petit pour l'emmener chez la nourrice, Natasha l'aida à préparer sa valise, il était décidé a ramener Pietro ici. Les agents déjeunèrent puis Clint déposa le petit chez sa nourrice, ce soir, ce sera Wanda qui le récupérera pendant que lui partira chercher son père. Un dernier baiser à son fils et l'agent se dirigea vers les bureaux du shield. Il ne monta pas à son étage de suite, il alla de suite s'inviter dans le bureau du directeur Fury.

\- Directeur.

\- Agent Barton?

\- Vous avez des nouvelles de Pietro? Demanda t'il directement.

\- Non, je n'ai pas de nouvelles de l'agent Maximoff.

\- Vous savez quand il rentrera. Lui demanda t'il ensuite.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Absolument pas? Lacha Clint en ricanant puis fronça les yeux. "C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire? Je veux avoir des nouvelles de mon conjoint." Exigea Clint.

\- Barton, j'aime pas le ton que vous employez avec moi.

\- Et j'aime pas que mon mec aille en Roumanie pour retrouver son ex. Vous comprenez? S'énerva l'archer.

\- Son ex? Mais se quoi me parlez vous?

\- Je veux parler de Bucky. Pietro et lui ont eu une liaison. Je veux qu'il revienne! Ajouta t'il.

\- C'est impossible et puis j'ai aucun moyen de les contacter. Dit seulement Fury d'un calme olympien.

\- Très bien. Si Pietro ne revient pas, c'est moi qui irait vers lui. Je prend un quinjet. Lâcha Clint en partant mais le noir l'arrêta dans sa course.

\- Prendre quoi? Il n'est pas question que vous foutiez en l'air leur mission! Lâcha Fury en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Je m'en tape de cette putain de mission. Je veux ramener mon mec ici ! Cria Clint les poings serrés.

\- Je n'ai aucun quinjet à vous donner Barton et je ne vous autoriserais pas à en prendre un, s'il y en avait de disponible. Lâcha le borgne furieux qu'on lui parle sur ce ton.

\- D'accord. J'irais par mes propres moyens. Se résoud Clint.

\- Vous êtes en poste Barton.

\- Je prend un congé sans solde. Lâcha t'il sans reflechir.

\- Pardon. Beuga le noir.

\- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Lança Clint en sortant du bureau du directeur. Il rejoignit aussitot le bureau qu'il partageait avec Wanda et Nath. "Je me casse. J'ai regardé, j'ai un vol à 17 heure et quelques."

\- Un vol de quoi? Beugla Nath.

\- Fury ne veut pas que je prenne un quinjet. Je prend un vol de tourisme. Déclara Clint.

\- Sérieux ? Dit Wanda, étonné du comportement du directeur.

\- Oui... Wanda... Prend soin de James.

\- Ne T'inquiète pas pour lui... Ramène-moi mon frère.

\- C'est bien mon intention. Nath... Prend soin d'eux.

\- Bonne chance Clint.

Cllint repassa par chez lui et et prit d'autres affaires. Il laissa avec regret son arc et tout ce qu'il ne pourrait pas emmener en avion de tourisme. Il grignota quelques trucs puis appela un taxi.

En salle d'enregistrement, il se demanda s'il faisait le bon choix. Il avait l'impression d'abandonner son fils pour ramener le père. Et si il arrivait quelques chose à James pendant son absence! Ni lui, ni Pietro serait là. Le Shield était bien mieux équipé qu'un hôpital et Wanda prendrait les bonnes décisions. Il envoya un message à Pietro. Avec un peu de chance, il lui répondrait en escale. Il était 17h donc minuit en Roumanie, il était sûre que Pietro lui répondrait pas. Il envoya un dernier message à sa belle sœur.

"Je ferais tout pour ramener ton frère, en attendant prend bien soin de mon fils. Bisous. "

Clint embarqua dans l'avion et regarda par le hublot de la fenêtre, le soleil était encore bien présent sur New York, heureusement que l'avion était climatisé. Sinon il creuverait de chaud. Enfin bon, il préférait la chaleur, au froid et à la l'humidité. La vision de la fraicheur le ramena aussitôt en Russie. Clint sourit et repensa à son premier baiser.

 ** _C'était un soir d'hiver, il était parti en mission avec Nath, Wanda et Pietro pour une mission prometteuse. Tous les quatres s'étaient bien entendus, il faisait un quator du tonnerre. Ils avaient ficelé la mission en moins de 15 jours alors qu'elle en nécessité au moins une vingtaine. Pendant cette mission il avait appris à connaître les Maximoff et était heureux de constater que sa mailleure amie appréciait Wanda._**

 ** _Il était heureux qu'elle ait une amie fille. Car Natasha n'avait que des amis homme, Wanda était l'exception à la règle. Le jeune Maximoff avait été une revelation pour lui aussi. Il le trouvait drôle, très naturel et sensible contrairement à ce qu'il pensait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu._**

 ** _Pendant ces quinze jours en sa compagnie, ils n'avaient cessé de se chamailler, gentiment, de se chercher. Clint aimait sa compagnie. Et bien qu'il soit marié et père de trois enfants, l'archer commençait à ressentir quelque chose pour le jeune sokovien._**

 ** _Ce fut le dernier jour, la veille de leur départ que les garçons attendirent devant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement, loué par le Shield. Il neigeait beaucoups. Trop normalement pour aller fêter leur victoire mais c'était presque obligatoire pour eux. Il étaient tellement fiers et heureux de terminer cette mission avec succès._**

 ** _Les hommes étaient frigorifiés à attendre désespérément les filles qui finissaient de se préparer. La neige tombait encore, et ils étaient envahi par l'humidité. Tout deux se moquait de l'autre. Car le froid avait coloré leur joues, leur nez et leurs oreilles. Ils se souriaient comme deux adolescents puis contre tout attente, Pietro s'approcha de Clint et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres._**

 ** _Clint ne l'avait pas empêcher de le faire, bien au contraire. Il en avait autant envie que le sokovien. Il savait ce que signifiait le trouble qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était face à lui. Il savait qu'il était tombé amoureux du jeune homme. Les lèvres de Pietro sur les siennes lui procuraient une vive émotion. Il ne savait pas comment allait se passer leur histoire, si il y en avait une. Il ne se posa même pas la question de savoir ce qu'il allait faire une fois rentré à New York. Il ne se posa aucunes question vis à vis du jeune âge de Pietro. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait avec Laura. Tout ce qu'il sut, c'est qu'il était amoureux de ce jeune sokovien._**

 ** _De retour à New York, les garçons se voyaient de temps en temps. Ils essayaient de partir en mission ensemble. Au moins, en dehors de New York, personne ne les connaissait. Ils pouvaient s'aimer librement sans que personne ne les voit. Sans que Laura le sache._**

 ** _Cllint avait préféré taire leur relation. Personne n'était au courant, pas même Natasha, sa mailleure amie. Cela ne les empêcher pas de s'aimer. Et de profiter de l'un, l'autre dès qu'ils étaient en mission. Et puis, un jour il y a eut Bucky et à partir de là, tout s'était enchaîné._**

 ** _Pietro avait été sous son charme alors que lui, le laissait s'échapper, perdu entre ses attentes et ceux de Pietro, Clint s'était perdu, et avait perdu Pietro aussi. Ce fut à ce moment où le père comprit qu'il n'aimerais jamais personne autant qu'il avait aimé le coureur._**

 ** _Comprenant l'amour qu'avait Clint pour Pietro, le soldat de l'hiver avait réussi à recoller les morceaux entre eux. Le jeune sokovien prit d'une tristesse pour Bucky avait posé un ultimatum à l'archer. Il lui avait demandé de laisser Bucky être son amant. L'agent Barton avait accepté mais en revenant à la tour, le soldat de l'hiver avait disparu. Clint avait alors juré à son bien aimé de retrouver Bucky et de le lui amener._**

 ** _Il avait choisi avec Pietro de ne pas divulguer leur pactes lorsque Bucky serait retrouvé, s'il l'était. Il se souvint de ses aveux face à Laura. Avoir à avouer à sa femme qu'il était gay avait été pour lui un crève cœur. Elle avait été meurtri en apprenant que Pietro Maximoff était son petit ami depuis un an passé déjà. Et lorsqu'il lui avait dit par mégarde que c'était en hiver, la femme avait compris qu'il avait même trompé avec lui._**

 ** _Cet année là, Clint et Pietro emmenageaient dans un petit appartement avec deux chambres. Une pour Lila, une pour Cooper. Nathaniel et eux dormaient dans le salon. Lors de l'emménagement, Clint comprit que Pietro désirait toujours que Bucky vive avec eux. Car lorsqu'ils finirent de déballer les cartons. Pietro avait posé sur la commode de la chambre. Un cadre où une photo de Bucky y était mise, ainsi qu'une rose rouge, posée devant elle. Sa rose rouge. Celle de Bucky._**

Clint ouvrit les yeux, les lumières étaient éteintes, c'était la nuit, il commanda un verre d'eau à l'hôtesse. Le but calmement puis repensa à l'instant où ils avaient décidé d'avoir un enfant.

 ** _"Ça fait du bien, ça fait trop longtemps qu'on avait pas pris un bain à deux._**

 ** _\- C'est vrai ... Entre les missions et mes enfants... Ça prend tout notre temps... murmura Clint._**

 ** _\- Ils reviennent quand? Demanda le sokovien en jouant dans l'eau tandis que Clint le serrait contre lui._**

 ** _\- Qui ça?_**

 ** _\- Tes enfants. Dit seulement Pietro._**

 ** _\- Oh je sais pas... Pourquoi ils te manquent déjà... S'amusa de dire Clint en embrassant l'oreille de son homme._**

 ** _\- J'aime bien m'occuper d'eux... J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille. Déclara le plus jeune._**

 ** _\- Mais tu en as une... Dit Clint en pensant à leur famille adoptif qu'était les Avengers._**

 ** _\- Oui.. mais je veux dire... Avoir ma famille. Tu sais... Une grande maison, un bon mari, un enfant. Murmura t'il._**

 ** _\- Un enfant?_**

 ** _\- J'ai toujours voulu être père, mais bon je m'y suis fait... Au fait que je peux pas en avoir. Déclara Pietro._**

 ** _\- Pourquoi tu peux pas... Demanda Clint._**

 ** _\- Ben, je suis gay. Il faut un utérus pour ça mon amour. Le taquina Pietro._**

 ** _\- Rien ne nous empêche d'adopter. Lança Clint. Le jeune se retourna brusquement et plongea un regard interrogateur dans celui de son conjoint. "Quoi? C'est vrai... On peut très bien élever un enfant à deux.." Se défendit Clint._**

 ** _\- T'es sérieux là Clint? Dit le jeune les yeux embués._**

 ** _\- Bien sûre que je suis sérieux... Pietro si tu as envie d'être père, je peux très bien le comprendre et ça me déplairait pas d'avoir un enfant avec toi. Chuchota Clint._**

 ** _Oooo-o-O-o-oooO_**

 ** _Un an plus tard, Clint emmenait son conjoint face à leur nouvelle maison. L'archer s'était renseigné et pour avoir une chance de pouvoir adopter, il fallait qu'ils aient une chambre pour l'enfant à venir._**

 ** _Il se gara face à la maison." Tu vois cette maison elle est à vendre. Il y a 4 chambres à l'étage et un grenier aménageable."_**

 ** _\- C'est notre maison? Demanda aussitôt Pietro._**

 ** _\- Pas encore... J'ai rendez-vous avec le notaire. En attendant... Clint sorti les clefs de sa poche. "Tu veux la visiter?"_**

 ** _Deux semaines plus tard le jeune couple emmenageaient et Pietro fit le même rituel. Il posa un cadre sur le mur, avec la photo de Bucky. Et une rose._**

 ** _En avril 2019. Le dossier d'adoption avait tout juste était validé, les deux chambres aux greniers avaient été construites pour les aînés Barton et le couple avait plus qu'à attendre qu'un enfant ait besoin de leur soin._**

Clint ouvrit les yeux, les lumières s'étaient rallumé. Il faisait nuit, il était que 6h, et l'avion atterissait bientôt. Il avait une escale de 3h environ à l'aéroport ' Charles de Gaulle à Paris en France.

En escale au beau milieu de l'aéroport, Clint repensa á l'instant où ils avaient appris qu'il allaient adopter un petit garçon qui arriverait au monde en septembre.

 ** _Clint raccrocha et regarda son homme qui versa une larme. "Septembre? Ce sera un vierges!" Déclara Pietro ._**

 ** _Clint ne répondit pas et le serra dans ses bras. "Je suis trop heureux mon ange."_**

 ** _\- Moi aussi mon amour. Ça y'est on va être papa... Un garçon, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être père._**

 ** _\- Tu le seras bientôt mon amour, tu le seras bientôt. Chuchota Clint._**

 ** _\- Comment s'appelle la mère déjà?_**

 ** _\- C'est anonyme Pietro._**

 ** _\- Elle l'a pas dit? Demanda Pietro, les yeux brillant._**

 ** _\- Non... Elle ne peut pas le faire... Apparament c'est une jeune fille, qui se sent trop jeune et incapable de l'élèver._**

 ** _\- Mais ... Elle va pas nous l'enlever plus tard, hein.. Clint.. supllia le sokovien._**

 ** _\- Mais non... Je laisserais personne nous prendre cet enfant. Ajouta Clint en serrant plus fort son conjoint dans les bras._**

 ** _\- Tu peux dire "lui" maintenant. S'amusa de dire Pietro souriant comme jamais._**

 ** _\- C'est vrai..._**

 ** _\- Va falloir qu'on réfléchisse à un prénom. Lâcha Pietro._**

 ** _\- Je pensais que t'avais déjà choisi. Lui dit Clint qui se souvint que Pietro lui avait dit qu'il savait déjà comme appeler son fils._**

 ** _\- Ça te dérange pas que je choisisse?_**

 ** _\- J'ai choisi les prénoms de Cooper et Lila. Alors... Je te laisse choisir celui ci._**

 ** _\- Ce sera James alors. Lâcha Pietro qui fut un choc instantané pour Clint._**

 ** _Il se souvint de la violence de ce prénom. Pietro allait appeler leur fils du prénom de celui qu'il a aimé, ou aimait encore._**

Clint grimpa dans l'avion, bien décidé a retrouver Pietro et le ramener de grès ou de force à la maison. James avait besoin de son père et Clint avait tout aussi besoin de lui. Il s'installa côté couloir et ferma les yeux. Il se rappela de la naissance de leur fils.

 ** _Clint était au Shield lorsqu'il avait reçu un appel de la maison de l'enfance. La maman de James était sur le point d'accoucher. Il s'était immédiatement rendu dans le bureau voisin, où Pietro compris de suite ce qu'il se passait. Dans la voitures les hommes ne parlaient pas, Clint n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite. Ou du moins ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait._**

 ** _Dans les couloirs de la maternité, les hommes cherchaient désespérément la salle des dortoirs. Ils se présenterènt à l'accueil se l'étage de néonatologie et une infirmière les accompagna jusqu'à Ambrose, la dame qui s'occupait de leur dossier._**

 ** _Les deux garçons signerent les papiers sans rien dire toujours choqué par l'annonce puis, elle les emmena vers leur bébé. Une aide soignante sortie le lit à roulettes de la salle et leur présenta leur enfant. Les hommes regarderent leur enfants. Pietro avait pris la main de Clint sans la sienne et la serrait très fort. Son cœur battait la chamade. Trop ému par le doux visage de son bébé._**

 ** _\- C'est une adoption? Demanda t-elle._**

 ** _\- Oui... Répondit Pietro les yeux rond._**

 ** _\- Félicitation a vous Ah... Vous allez peut-être me dire comment vous allez appeler cet enfant. Dit la femme souriante._**

 ** _\- James. Il s'appelle James. Murmura Clint en regardant un instant son compagnon, qui lui sourit en retour._**

 ** _\- Un second prénom? Demanda t-elle. Les hommes se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. "Celui du parrain, d'un de vos parents, de la marraine." proposa t-elle._**

 ** _\- Je te laisse choisir, j'ai déjà choisi le prénom. Chuchota Pietro qui avait les larmes aux yeux._**

 ** _Clint caressa du bout des doigts la minuscule main du bébé et déclara. "James, Cooper."_**

 ** _\- Cooper? C'est un bon choix. Pour la marraine je- te laisse choisir aussi voulait dire Pietro mais Clint le coupa._**

 ** _\- Wanda, bien évidemment. Dit-il et Pietro sourit de plus belle, qui papillonnait des cils pour ne pas pleurer. Il sourit et serra son petit ami dans les bras. Clint toujours encore gêné en public, prit tout de même sur lui et enveloppa son conjoint dans ses bras._**

 ** _\- Vous pouvez le tenir, je vais vous montrez. Chuchota l'aide soignante._**

 ** _La femme expliqua à Pietro comment tenir un bébé tout en le déposant dans ses bras. Le jeune ne mit pas longtemps à pleurer. Clint serra aussitôt ses hommes dans ses bras. "Il est trop beau Clint..." Brailla Pietro qui pleurait à chaude larmes._**

 ** _\- Oui, il est magnifique. Dit-il lui aussi la l'arme à l'oeil..._**

 ** _\- Désolé... Marmonna Pietro._**

 ** _\- De quoi? Lui demanda Clint en essuyant les larmes de son sokovien._**

 ** _\- De pleureeeeeer..._**

 ** _\- C'est normal mon ange... Tu penses que j'ai pas pleuré moi aussi la première fois... Et pas que la première d'ailleurs... Avoua Clint qui ne retint plus ses larmes non plus. "Il est trop mignon." Finit par marmonner Clint en sanglotant à son tour._**

 ** _\- Tu pleures mon amour?_**

 ** _\- Je t'aime Pietro. Je vous aimes tout les deux._**

Il était presque 14 h, heure locale lorsque Clint débarqua à Bucarest. Il ne savait même pas où était la planque de Bucky. Mais si Pietro et Steve l'avaient trouvé, lui y arriverait aussi. Il tenta de se souvenir du rapport qu'il avait lu. Mais rien ne lui vint en tête, il se dirigea vers une agence de location de voiture.

Assis dans la voiture, il ne savait pas où allait. Il regarda son téléphone mais ne vit toujours aucun message de son compagnon. Il appela Natasha.

\- Allô, t'es arrivé ? Demanda t-elle aussitôt la voix endormie.

\- Oui... Mais j'ai aucune idée où se trouve la plaque de Barnes. Faudrait que tu m'aides.

\- Et comment?

\- Si Steve et Pietro ont réussi, ils ont dû avoir des infos. Essaye de me trouver ça s'te plaît. Et rapidement. Ajouta t'il en grimaçant.

\- D'accord.. je te tiens au courant. Chuchota la russe avant de raccrocher. Clint roula un peu et se gara dans une ruelle. Il était claqué, mais il n'arrivait pas à se reposer. Pas temps qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé la trace de son fiancé. Un appel de Natasha le réveilla lorsqu'il commençait à peine à somnoler. "Secteur 2, il est sans le secteur deux. J'ai pas d'autre indice."

\- Merci, c'est déjà bien. Murmura Clint.

\- Je vais essayer de trouver d'autres pistes.

\- D'accord... Merci Nath. Clint démarra et se dirigea vers le secteur deux. Il tourna dans les rues à la recherche d'un visage familier. Il reçut un message de son amie.

[De Nath; à moi ; 8.29AM: Une pizzeria.] Clint constata qu'il n'était que 8h30 du matin. Il grimaça. Il avait oublié ce putain de décalage horaire.

[De Moi; à Nath ; 8.30AM: Une pizzeria?]

[De Nath; à moi ; 8.32AM: Cherche une pizzeria.]

Clint lança une recherche de son téléphone. Il soupira lorsqu'il constata qu'il y a avait pas moins d'une vingtaine de pizza dans le secteur 2. Il se dirigea vers la première à proximité. Il constata qu'il y avait des bureaux au dessus du restaurant. Il retourna dans la voiture et alla vers la deuxième. Il allait arriver près de la deuxième lorsqu'il reçu un SMS de Nath à nouveau.

[De Nath; à moi ; 8.56AM: J'ai quatre adresse qui peuvent correspondre.]

[De Moi; à Nath ; 8.57AM: Tu sais que je t'aime toi!]

[De Nath; à moi ; 8.57AM: Oui je sais...]

Clint allait entrer la première adresse lorsqu'il aperçu que l'une des quatres adresses était non loin de là. Il se dirigea aussitôt et sonna à toutes les portes. Aucun Barnes n'y habitait. Il entra la seconde adresse et grimpa au premier étage. Il fut surpris de voir son homme ouvrir l'une des portes. "Clint?"


	7. Chapter 7

Nous sommes lundi, voilà un autre chapitre, bonne lectures à vous.

Nagron: Hello, merci pour ton comm, j'espère que la suite te plaira. Et oui, cool que Nath et Wanda l'aident. Moi aussi j'aime comment Clint parle à Fury. Bisous à toi.

Holybleu : merci pour ton comm, la suite maintenant, bisous.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux. Tome 2**

 **Chapitre 7**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

Clint allait entrer la première adresse lorsqu'il aperçu que l'une des quatres adresses était non loin de là. Il se dirigea aussitôt et sonna à toutes les portes. Aucun Barnes n'y habitait. Il entra la seconde adresse et grimpa au premier étage. Il fut surpris de voir son homme ouvrir l'une des portes. "Clint?"

\- Pietro... Lâcha Clint en entourant son homme de ses bras.

\- Mais qu'est ce que... Dit le jeune en regardant son homme.

\- J'ai cru que je te retrouverais jamais... souffla Clint.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

\- Tu me répondais pas alors ... Je suis venu.

\- Barton? Tiens? S'exclama le soldat d'hiver.

\- Bucky... Dit seulement Clint en fronçant les yeux. Il ne devait pas perdre face.

\- Il y a d'autre agents qui vont débarquer ou quoi? Se moqua Barnes.

\- Non.. il... Il n'y a que moi... Et je suis pas venu pour le compte du shield.

\- Pourquoi t'es venu alors? Demanda Pietro naïvement, Clint s'emporta.

\- À ton avis?!

\- Mais j'en sais rien... Mon amour. Chuchota Pietro en souriant tout de même. "Je te manquais c'est ça?"

\- Je manquais de tes nouvelles... Pourquoi tu me réponds pas Pietro? S'énerva Clint.

\- Le réseau est pourri ici. Et puis le décalage horaire c'est chaud... à chaque fois que j'ai du réseau il est trop tôt ou tard pour t'envoyer un message. Se défendit le sokovien.

\- Tu penses pas que je m'en tape de l'heure... Je m'inquietais Pietro.

\- Mon amour... Chuchota Pietro en souriant.

\- Je plaisante pas, Pietro putain... Grogna Clint qui voyait que Pietro prenait tout à la légère.

\- Vous allez rester sur le seuil de la porte, ou vous allez rentrer... Nan mais, parce que mes voisins sont des comeres. Et d'ici demain tout le monde sait que vous êtes en couple.

Pietro rit et attira son homme dans l'appartement. Clint serra automatiquement son homme contre lui. Pietro, surpris de ce geste resta pantois. "Mais Clint... Ça va pas?"

\- J'ai eu peur qui te soit arrivé quelques chose... Il faut j'appelle ta sœur. Bucky passa devant eux et se dirigea vers une autre pièce. Clint le suivi des yeux et entendit le loquet de la porte. Il en profita pour embrasser son petit ami.

Ce fut à ce moment que choisit Captain America pour entrer. "Clint? Que fais-tu là?" Demanda le chef en serrant tout de même la main de l'archer.

\- Je... Je m'inquietais... Bafouilla Clint se sentant un peu un con maintenant.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Le rassura le chef en déposant une valise dans un coin.

\- Je sais...

\- Où est Bucky? Reprit le chef.

\- Dans la chambre... alors? T'as trouvé des trucs? Demanda Pietro.

\- Oui... D'ailleurs, il va falloir qu'on y retourne.

\- D'accord... Dit le jeune.

\- Désolé Clint... Mais on va devoir partir. S'excusa Steve.

\- Oui, bien sûre, la mission avant tout.

Bucky surgit de la pièce. Pietro fit un bref signe à Clint, Cap fit de même. Les hommes partirent, Clint était debout au milieu de la pièce.

\- Ils devraient pas en avoir pour longtemp. D'après Pietro, c'est une petite mission parallèle. Juste de quoi les faire venir ici. Un peu comme un prétexte. Dis seulement Bucky. Clint sourit amèrement et ne savait pas trop quoi dire. "Assied toi, reste pas planté là, tu me donnes le vertige." Clint prit une chaise et s'assit à table lui aussi. "Un café ?"

L'archer acquiesca seulement. Bucky ouvrit le placard derrière lui, attrapa une tasse et la posa sur la table. Il saisit ensuite la cafetière tout en restant assis et en versa dans la tasse.

\- Ça fait longtemps que t'es ici? Fini par demander Clint.

\- Un petit Moment. Déclara seulement le soldat.

\- Un petit moment c'est à dire? Ça fait 5 ans qu'on a pas de nouvelles! S'énerva presque Clint.

\- Tant d'années que ça. Lâcha seulement Bucky en levant les sourcils.

\- T'aurais pu donner des nouvelles de temps en temps. Lui reprocha le père de famille.

Bucky grimaça et se servit aussi du café. "Alors comme ça vous êtes toujours ensemble, c'est cool."

Clint baissa les yeux, Pietro lui aurait-il parlé de l'intention d'être son amant. "Oui, on l'est toujours."

\- Tes gamins doivent être bien grand maintenant!

\- Ils le sont, oui, Cooper à 15 ans. Lila vient d'en avoir 12 , Nathy en 6 Et Jamy... Clint se tù et releva la tête vers Bucky. "Il t'a dis que... " Bafouilla Clint ne sachant que Pietro lui avait parlé de leur fils.

\- Que? Dit Bucky en levant un sourcil, attendant la suite de son récit.

\- On a ... Un enfant?

\- Non, il me l'a pas dit, on a pas eut beaucoups l'occasion de se parler Pietro et moi. J'ai plus conversé avec Steve. Et bien félicitation. Il a quel âge ? C'est un garçon, Jamy c'est ça?

\- Oui... James, son vrai nom est James. Murmura Clint qui lui renvoyait à présent le dilemne. Qui lui renvoyait comment son petit ami était attaché au soldat d'hiver. Bucky tilta au prénom de leur enfant. Leur regard se croisèrent, un froid s'était installé entre eux.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est toi qui m'a retrouvé ?

\- Pas vraiment j'ai juste lu un rapport qui contenait le nom de soldat de l'hiver.

\- Comment j'ai été découvert?

\- Une unité d'intervention à croisé un homme habillé de noir, avec un masque qui couvrait la partie inférieure de son visage et surtout, il avait une main en métal sous sa veste.

\- Au labo... Je me doutais que c'était une équipe du shield. Vu leur manière de combattre, jaurais dû me douter que c'est Romanoff qui les avait entraîner. Comment va t-elle?

\- Elle va bien. Elle sait pas que tu es ici, en fait personne ne le sait, mis à part Pietro, Steve et Fury.

\- Et toi.

\- Forcément c'est moi qui ait eu l'info.

\- Pourquoi tu leur as dis? T'aurais pu garder ça pour toi.

\- Je lui avais promis de te retrouver. Avoua Clint en avalant difficilement sa salive. Il aurait préféré ne jamais faire cette promesse qui pourrait tout foutre en l'air son bonheur en une fraction de seconde.

\- Après toutes ces années! C'est quoi l'intérêt?

\- Tu ferais mieux de parler avec Pietro. Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire.

\- Il... Vous vous êtes pas... Remis ensemble ce soir là?

\- Si... Mais... Il t'a parlé d'une rose? Demanda soudainement Clint.

\- Une rose? Non... Pourquoi? il devrait?

\- Il t'en pas offert une?

\- Non. Lâcha Bucky en fronçant les yeux ne comprenant rien. Visiblement, ils n'avaient pas encore parlé du tout, c'était à croire que Pietro lui avait juste dis, hello, c'est nous.

\- Parle avec lui. Lui conseilla Clint.

\- Ok... Je le ferais quand ils reviendront. En attendant va te reposer...

\- Pardon? Dit Clint surpris de cet ordre.

\- Moi aussi j'ai fais le voyage en avion de tourisme, tu dois être claqué. Lâcha Bucky mais Clint ne se leva pas. "Quoi t'as peur que je m'en fuis?"

\- Ben... Bafouilla Clint.

\- Tu penses que je vais m'enfuire avant d'avoir parlé à Steve et Pietro?

\- J'en sais rien... Glissa Clint démuni.

\- Va te reposer l'archer. Clint grimaça et se leva. Il s'allongea dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil vint vite l'attraper.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla en sursaut, Bucky le regarda en levant un sourcil. "T'as fais un cauchemar?" Clint se redressa, et se frotta le visage. "Tu veux un café ? Il ne sont pas encore revenu. On va dîner seul je crois. Tu aimes les légumes?"

\- Euh... Oui... Dit Clint en se levant. Il rejoignit Bucky qui coupait des navets. Clint attrappa l'économe et éplucha silencieusement une carotte.

Bucky plongea les navets sous l'eau puis coupa un poireau avant de les rincer aussi. Il attrappa les rondelles de carotte préalablement coupées par Clint et plongea le tout dans une casserole d'eau bouillante. "Tu préfères pas une vodka plutôt qu'un café?"

\- Va pour une vodka. Dit seulement Clint en s'asseyant.

Bucky sortit deux verre, attrappa la bouteille et les servit. Le militaire s'assit face à Clint et burent leur verre en silence. Clint se demanda ce qu'il foutait là. Avec l'amant de son compagnon.

Les hommes burent pendant que les légumes cuisaient lentement, puis Bucky sortit, un sachet qui contenait de la viande coupée en morceau, sortit une poêle et commença à cuire la viande. Le silence régnait toujours.

Bucky mit tout de même la table. Il empila deux assiettes et couverts sur le côté, puis en sortit d'autres et les déposa sur la table. Il égoutta les légumes et les mit dans un plat qu'il posa au milieu. Prit une assiette mit de la viande, puis prit celle de Clint et la remplit également. "Bon appétit." Dit-il à son invité surprise.

\- Bon appétit. Glissa Clint se demandant toujours ce qu'il foutait là.

Les hommes mangerent en silence puis la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Les hommes entrèrent. Bucky débarrassa de suite la table et mit le couvert pour les deux hommes. Clint demanda s'il pouvait aller dans la salle de bain. Il se prit une douche pendant que les autres mangeaient tranquillement puis en sortant, il ne vit pas son homme. Ni Bucky d'ailleurs.

\- Où sont ils? Demanda Clint à Steve.

\- Dans la chambre. Je crois qu'ils... Qu'ils ont des trucs à se dire. Déclara Steve en grimaçant, pensant comprendre la situation.

Clint avala sa salive difficilement. C'était sûrement l'heure des explications et règlements de comptes. Steve l'informa qu'il devait partir, qu'il ne serait pas long.

Allongé sur le canapé de Bucky, Clint gardait les yeux ouvert. Savoir son homme dans le lit du soldat d'hiver le rongeait. Comment aurait pu t'il fermer l'oeil. Il sursauta lorsque la voix de son compagnon résonna dans la pièce.

\- Clint qu'est ce tu fais? Demanda Pietro en calecon et torse nu sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre.

Clint pencha la tête en arrière. "Je... T'inquiète..."

\- Tu vas pas dormir là. Lâcha t'il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Mais si... T'inquiète pas... Bafouilla Clint qui fit semblant que cela ne le gênait pas de le savoir avec lui.

\- Viens... Ordonna Pietro.

Clint hocha négativement de la tête. Mais Pietro s'approcha de lui, s'accroupi face à lui, et lui donna un baiser. L'archer agrippa aussitôt la nuque de son partenaire et appuya leur baiser. Quelque chose vint heurter sa main et Clint sursauta en rompant leur baiser. Il constata que Bucky embrassait l'épaule de son petit ami.

Clint recula, les épiant, choqué par la scène. Pietro avait les yeux fermés, la bouche entre ouverte, et semblait apprécier ses baisers. La main de métal de Bucky vint glisser sous la mâchoire du jeune, puis ses lèvres remontèrent sur son cou, tandis que l'autre main attrappa le t shirt de Clint.

L'archer sursauta, et regarda pétrifié la main du brun qui serrait son maillot. Il l'attira soudainement vers lui, cessa d'embrasser le cou de Pietro, puis il agrippa la nuque de Clint et le força à embrasser Pietro tandis que lui dévorait toujours le cou du sokovien.

\- Clint, lève toi, on va déplier le canapé. L'archer ouvrit les yeux et vit son homme, habillé, sur le seuil de la porte de la chambre. "Ça va?"

L'archer comprit qu'il rêvait. Il secoua sa tête et chassa ses pensées avant de se lever et d'aider son homme a déplier le canapé. Pietro sortit une couette et deux oreillers. Puis s'installa dans le canapé. Clint le rejoignit aussitôt le serrant dans ses bras.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Clint se réveilla le premier, il agrippait encore Pietro, et il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Il sursauta lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, il vit débarquer Steve et Bucky. Il resta ainsi, puis s'habilla en dessous de la couette, il remonta la couverture sur Pietro, il cachait jalousement le corps de son homme. Il était à lui, il lui appartenait.

Il prit une douche puis constata que son homme était levé. À table, en caleçon, torse nu. Il ragea entre ses dents et les rejoignit. Pietro fila sous la douche, pendant que Clint faisait la vaisselle avec Bucky silencieusement et que Steve cherchait à boucler cette mission.

En sortant de la salle de bain, Pietro proposa d'aller se balader, à quatre. "Mais biensure." Se dit Clint. Les quatres hommes allèrent se balader dans les rues roumaines, tous les mains dans les poches, ils allèrent boire un verre en terrasse, puis ils retournèrent vers l'appartement de Bucky. Il se firent un plat surgelés, puis Pietro et Steve repartirent en mission laissant Bucky et Clint en tête à tête une seconde fois.

Clint alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, Bucky leur amena un café. "Je ne retournerais pas aux Etats Unis." Lâcha Bucky soudainement.

\- C'est ton choix. Répondit seulement Clint.

\- Pourquoi lui avoir promis une telle chose? Demanda Bucky.

\- Quoi... De quoi tu parles?

\- Le fait d'avoir un amant. Déclara Bucky.

\- Il t'aimait tellement. Mirmura Clint la tête baissée.

\- Je comprends pas... Marmonna Bucky.

\- Je voulais simplement le rendre heureux et de toute évidence, il l'était avec toi. Déclara Clint non sans pincement au cœur.

\- De toute façon, je retourne pas aux states, et il le sait. Abrégea Bucky. Clint bu son café silencieusement, le fait que Bucky lui dises qu'il ne reviendrait pas le réjouissait même si, le militaire ne lui disait pas qu'il ne serait pas son amant, mais juste qu'il ne reviendrait pas. "Tu peux être tranquille." Ajouta Bucky.

Tranquille? Ce n'était sûrement pas le bon mot pour lui, car même s'il ne reviendrait pas de suite, il pourrait revenir à New York tôt ou tard, ou pire. Pietro pourrait prendre la décision de rester ici, en Roumanie, avec lui.

Bucky alluma la télévision, les deux hommes la regardèrent un peu puis le militaire sortir ses armes et les nettoya calmement pendant que Clint regardait toujours l'écran. Il sortit son téléphone et prit des nouvelles de ses gosses sur Facebook prétextant qu'il était en mission en Roumanie.

Clint avait hâte que les hommes reviennent, ils s'emmerdait royalement et Bucky avait l'air lui aussi préoccupé, ils ne se parlèrent pas plus.

En fin d'aprem midi, Bucky sortit des légumes et commença à les éplucher et à les couper. Clint l'aida tout de même, il continu à couper les légumes, ça avait l'air d'être une ratatouille. Bucky sortit un rôti pour ce soir. Et éplucha un autre oignon, et de l'ail. Qu'il mit dans un plat. Il sortit le beurre et l'ajouta avec le rôti qu'il enfourna doucement.

Les hommes mirent les légumes dans un faitout, puis Bucky sortit une bouteille de vodka et deux verres. "C'est l'heure de l'apéro non?"

\- Ouais.. Lâcha Clint.

Les garçons trinquèrent puis enfilerent leur verres pur se servir à nouveau. Bucky regarda sa montre, puis son téléphone. Il tapa un message, puis posa son téléphone. Il bu son verre puis se servit à nouveau. Son téléphone bipa, puis Bucky lâcha. "Ils arrivent dans 45 minutes. Pile poil pour le rôti." Dit-il en regardant le four.

Clint acquiesça et but son verre également, Bucky lui en servit un autre. Les hommes burent leur verre tranquillement, Bucky arrosait de temps en temps le rôti. Clint mélangeait un peu la ratatouille, puis les hommes mirent la table. Bucky lava leur verres et les rangea.

\- On m'engueule quand je bois. Marmonna Bucky pour se justifier.

\- T'as pas à te justifier. Dit seulement Clint.

\- Je dis ça parce qu'on va sûrement te poser la question. Bucky avait à peine fini sa phrase que Steve et Pietro entrèrent. Clint sourit aussitôt à Pietro qui vint s'installer à ses côtés. "Tu as bu?" Demanda Pietro à Bucky.

\- Un verre. Steve le regarda de biais. "Juste un verre Steve."

Steve grimaça. Pietro marmonna. "J'en doute."

\- Il n'a bu qu'un verre. Le défendit Clint énervé que son homme s'inquiète autant pour la santé de Bucky.

Pietro tourna la tête vers lui, puis regarda à nouveau Bucky. Celui ci se leva et sortit le rôti du four puis déposa le faitout à table.

Au dîner, Pietro et Steve parlèrent de la mission. Bucky avait l'air de comprendre la moitié. Clint, pas du tout.

Au soir, les quatre hommes s'installèrent sur le canapé. Clint était au bout du canapé, Pietro à ses côtés, il y avait ensuite Bucky puis Steve. Clint avait passé jalousement son bras autour de Pietro et au bout d'une heure et demie, Clint sentit Bucky s'écrasait sur son bras ainsi que sur Pietro qui dormait déjà. Son sang brouillait, il failli se lever et partir lorsque Bucky agrippa Pietro. Steve regarda discrètement Bucky, puis l'attira contre lui. "Pietro dort aussi, je vais réveiller Bucky, pour le mettre au lit." Murmura Steve, voyant la détresse dans les yeux de Clint.

Clint ne dit rien et acquiesca seulement. Le chef réveilla son meilleur ami et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Clint réveilla Pietro pour déplier le canapé.


	8. Chapter 8

.

Hello, Tout le monde, voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture a vous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux. Tome 2**

 **Chapitre 8**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Clint se réveilla le premier encore une fois, mais attendit que son homme se leva pour sortir de la couette pour être sûre qu'il ne se ballade pas en caleçon devant tout le monde. Steve entra dans le salon et proposa un café à Clint qu'il accepta. Sur le bord du canapé, Steve et Clint burent leur café, puis Bucky fit irruption dans la pièce. Steve lui servit également un café, puis Pietro se réveilla lui aussi. Le jeune se redressa torse nu. Clint se mordit la lèvre, attrappa son t shirt et le lui mit entre les mains. Le jeune fronça des yeux mais fini par l'enfiler. Pietro sortit de la couette et enfila de suite un survêtement comprenant le message.

Bucky se leva et prépara le vrai petit déjeuner accompagné par Steve. Le jeune se rapprocha de Clint. "Qu'est ce qu'il te prend?"

\- De quoi? Dit Clint l'air de rien sa tasse entre les mains.

\- Tu m'as lancé mon t shirt! Lâcha le jeune en levant un sourcil.

\- Je te l'ai pas lancé, je te l'ai donné, nuance.

\- Ça change pas grand chose... Le jeune, mélangea son chocolat que Steve venait de lui apporté.

\- On se ballade pas torse nu c'est tout. S'énerva Clint.

Le jeune fixa le plus vieux, il ne l'avait jamais vu réagir de cette manière. Clint avait envie de lui parler de Bucky mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se braque, alors il se tut.

\- Je vais aller faire quelques courses. Annonça Bucky.

\- Je viens avec toi. Déclara Pietro sans lâcher Clint ses yeux. Il enfila ses baskets sans chaussette, mit sa veste et suivi Bucky. Clint soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage.

\- Je vais prendre une douche. Dit-il en s'en allant la rage au ventre.

Clint passa un petit moment sous la douche. Il avait l'impression de perdre Pietro. Mais le plus dur dans tout ça, c'est qui n'arrivait pas à voir s'il se passait quelques chose entre Pietro et Bucky. D'un côté Bucky lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien, du moins pas sur le sol américain. Et dans un autre Pietro semblait perdu.

Clint sortit enfin de la douche puis aida Steve à faire la cuisine lorsque le duo revint à nouveau. Bucky semblait gêné, tandis que Pietro avait l'air triste et énervé à la fois, ne voulant pas regarder Clint, ni même lui adresser la parole. Le déjeuner du midi se fut dans un long silence.

Le repas fini, Steve et Pietro repartirent en mission. Clint aida Bucky pour faire la vaisselle dans un silence morbide puis Bucky sortit deux verres et la bouteille. Il servit les verres puis le but cul sec et s'en servir un deuxième.

Clint regardait le brun s'enfiler les verres puis ouvrit la bouche. "T'as un problème avec l'alcool? Enfin je veux dire. Pourquoi mon mec s'inquiète autant pour toi à propos de l'alcool?"

\- J'ai pas de problème. C'est eux qui le pensent. Ils me soulent avec ça.

\- Depuis que je suis ici. Je t'ai vu en boire pas mal.

\- Ça fait de moi un alcoolique ? Se braqua le brun, le regard dur et froid.

\- J'ai pas dis ça. Dit seulement Clint.

\- C'est ce qu'ils pensent... Tu le penses aussi?

\- Je pense rien Bucky. Tout ce que je vois c'est que mon mec a l'air de le croire et qu'il fait plus attention à ce que tu bois plutôt qu'à moi. Lâcha Clint énervé.

\- Lâche-moi l'archer tu veux bien. Le brun bu son verre cul sec et sortit de l'appartement. Clint se retrouva seul et bu son verre cul sec lui aussi.

Clint envoya quelques messages à sa belle sœur. Il était 14h30 en Roumanie, 07h30 aux USA, mais la belle Wanda lui répondit aussi, lui envoyant au passage des tas de photo de son fils.

Il passa plus de deux heures à parler avec elle puis Captain america refit surface. Il chercha son compagnon des yeux. "Pietro n'est pas là."

\- Il... Il discute... Bucky nous a rejoint. Ils discutent à deux. Clint avala difficilement sa salive, puis ferma les yeux. "C'est compliqué votre histoire."

\- Ça aurait été plus simple si je n'avais pas promis à Pietro de le retrouver. Murmura Clint.

\- Tu l'as fais par promesse? Demanda Steve.

Clint hocha de la tête. "Je suis un mec d'honneur, et je respecte toujours mes promesses, la seule que j'ai rompu c'est de divorcer." Avoua Clint. Steve se leva et alla leur faire un café.

\- Je sais bien, je sais que tu es un homme d'honneur. C'est une de tes plus grande qualité Hawkeye. Dit-il en allumant la cafetière.

\- Cap? Tu pense que... Il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux? Demanda Clint pendant que Steve sortait deux tasses.

\- À vrai dire, j'en sais rien. Bucky n'est plus le même. Il a changé, il s'est muré dans l'alcool.

\- J'avais remarqué aussi. On s'est pris la tête. D'où le fait qu'il est parti rejoindre.. Pietro. Steve mit les sucres dans les tasses, sortit deux cuillères et les déposa sur la table basse.

\- Pietro n'est pas d'accord non plus. Et sur ça je peux que l'en remercier, je tiens à lui Clint.

\- Je sais... Dit Clint qui vu Steve aller chercher une boîte en fer.

\- Mais je tiens également à toi. Lacha t'il en la déposant la table. "Et ça m'emmerde votre situation. Parce que je voudrais que vous soyez heureux tous les trois."

\- Moi aussi. Franchement tout ce que je souhaite c'est que Pietro soit heureux. Et si Bucky pouvait l'être aussi. Ça m'arrangerait. Il mérite qu'il le soit. Surtout après... Avoir arranger notre couple et de s'être enfuit... Pour notre bonheur à Pietro et à moi. Steve sourit aux paroles de Clint ça confirmait ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il était quelqu'un de respectable et se souciait toujours des autres avant sa propre personne. Il se leva alla chercher la cafetière, la déposa sur la table puis chuchota.

\- Il voit quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça?

\- Bucky, il voit quelqu'un, je suis pas sûre que ce soit sérieux mais il voit quelqu'un. Il ne reviendra pas à New York.

\- Je sais aussi mais ça n'empêche pas le fait que Pietro puisse rester ici. Dit Clint en regardant Steve les servir de café.

\- Il t'abandonnerait, toi et ton fils? Lâcha Steve en levant un sourcil.

\- J'en sais rien... Mais ça me gonfle... Et puis... J'ai l'impression de ne pas exister quand Bucky est dans la pièce... J'ai jamais été jaloux... Même avec Laura mais là... je suis jaloux comme un fou.

\- Ne crains rien Hawkeye. Je pense que du côté de Bucky il n'y aura rien.

\- Si ce n'était que Bucky. Qu'il soit amoureux de Pietro... C'est pas grand chose... C'est Pietro. C'est pire si Pietro est amoureux de Bucky. Tu te rend compte. Je peux pas vivre avec un homme qui est amoureux d'un autre. Et puis... Je m'en voudrait tellement de le retenir jalousement. J'en suis à tel point, que je suis capable... De le laisser partir... Je veux qu'il soit heureux et s'il lui faut Bucky... Et bien... Je le laisserais... Ce qui me fait chier...

\- C'est ton fils...

\- Oui... C'est la seule chose qui me fasse chier... Mais je sais que... enfin... Je suis là.. j'abandonnerais pas James... Je sais que je peux compter sur Wanda... Je sais plus quoi faire... Je suis tiraillé entre les sentiments et ce qu'il désire, lui.

\- Tu devrais mettre carte sur table.

\- Je l'ai déjà fais... Enfin... Presque... Il.. Bucky ne reviendra pas, mais Pietro pourrait rester ici.

\- Je pense pas que Bucky voudrait ça.

\- Tu connais pas Pietro comme je le connais, il est obstiné, et s'il veut Bucky, il est capable de rester ici et de tenter de le reconquérir par tous les moyens.

Steve grimaça et ouvrir la boîte qui contenait des petit biscuits. Il en prit un. Puis Clint reprit.

\- Et toi? Tu vas revenir à New York.

\- À vrai dire, j'ai longuement hésité.

\- C'est ce que je pensais.

\- Bucky sombre petit à petit. Et je crois effectivement que les seuls qu'il écoute sont Pietro et moi.

Clint baissa les yeux Steve venait de lui dire que si Pietro ne restait pas, Steve le ferait. Clint perdrait donc, soit son compagnon, soit un très bon ami.

\- Je peux pas vous abandonner, j'ai pas le droit de vous abandonner. Bucky s'est mise dans cette galère seul. Je dis pas qu'il faut qu'il s'en sorte seul mais... Dmitri serait peut-être le remettre sur le droit chemin.

\- Dmitri ?

\- Son petit copain.

\- Il a vraiment quelqu'un.

\- Le livreur de pizza. D'en bas... C'est le seul mec que Bucky voit. Il ne sort pas beaucoup. Il va juste faire des courses et bosse comme garde du corps. La seule personne en contact avec Bucky, c'est lui, le livreur de pizza. J'espère qu'il pourra l'aider.

\- Je l'espère aussi. Les hommes restèrent un moment silencieux, puis débarrasserent la table.

Cap lui apprit à ce moment là. Que leur mission était terminée et qu'il s'en irait demain. Il proposa à Clint de l'emmener en quinjet avec ou sans Pietro.

Les garçons regardèrent un peu la télé puis les deux hommes rentrerent. Pietro était silencieux, le soldat de l'hiver également. Bucky envoya un message puis deux grandes pizza furent livrées par ce fameux Dmitri. Le garçon avait l'air surpris de voir autant de monde que ça. Clint chercha à voir si ce que Cap lui avait dit était vrai. Il remarqua que le jeune le regardait sans cesse et lui souriait mais apparemment Bucky ne bronchait toujours pas, sûrement dû à la discussion entre lui et Pietro.

Le jeune homme sortit confus puis les quatre hommes mangerent doucement leur pizza avant d'aller dormir. Au soir, dans le canapé, Clint demanda à Pietro quant il comptait revenir puisque la mission était terminée. Le jeune lui répondit seulement. Qu'il verrait demain. Clint eut le cœur serré et trouva difficilement le sommeil même si son homme dormait contre lui.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Le réveil fut tendu pour Clint surtout lorsqu'il sentit son homme s'éclipser du lit tôt le matin. Le jeune profita du réveil matinal de Captain america pour rejoindre Bucky. Clint ne sut plus fermer les yeux, mais fit semblant de dormir lorsque Bucky et Pietro s'éclipserent de l'appartement. Au moment où ils fermerent la porte Clint ouvrit les yeux. Steve le remarqua, allongé sur le dos, les yeux ouvert, ne disant pas un mot. "Tu es réveillé où tu dors les yeux ouvert?"

\- Je suis réveillé. Marmonna seulement Clint.

\- Ils ont besoin de parler. Il faut absolument qu'ils mettent les choses au clair. Je pense que Bucky va lui avouer.

\- Lui avouer quoi? Demanda Clint en se redressant.

\- Buvons un café. Trancha Captain.

Clint fronça les yeux mais obéit à son chef, il se leva, enfila un t shirt et son jean, puis rejoignit Steve a table.

\- Je ne sais pas si Pietro t'a beaucoup parlé de Bucky.

Clint leva un sourcil. "Beaucoup je sais pas, trop peut-être."

\- Hummmm. Je comprends... Enfin... Voilà... Bucky à toujours... Je t'avais expliqué, qu'il m'attendait entre guillemet.

\- Oui... Vaguement oui.

\- Il m'attendait pour... Tu sais... Il est... Vierge... Avec les hommes... Enfin... Il l'est plus... Marmonna Steve mal à l'aise.

Clint ouvrit ses yeux en grand et fut choqué que Steve lui parle de la virginité de Bucky. Qu'est ce que Clint en avait à foutre, sérieux.

\- Enfin si je te dis ça, c'est parce que... Ce livreur, Bucky l'aime bien. Beaucoup sinon, il ne l'aurait pas fait tu comprends.

\- Il a pas l'air de l'aimer tant que ça. T'as vu hier, il l'a presque pas calculé. Lâcha Clint en roulant des yeux.

\- Ils se sont embrouillé... À propos de l'alcool. Bucky à dû mal avec ça. Et je pense que... S'il est parti la première fois c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison... Votre couple... Il va lui dire les choses. Je pense qu'il va lui parler de Dmitri.

\- Ça change quoi à mon problème. Mon mec est quand même amoureux de lui. Se braqua l'archer.

\- Je suis pas sûr que Pietro le soit. Je pense qu'il s'en veut. C'est un peu à cause de lui qu'il est parti. Et qu'il s'est muré dans l'alcool. Je pense que Pietro s'en veut pour ça. Mais moi je sais que c'est toi qu'il aime.

Clint baissa les yeux dans sa tasse de café. "J'ai confiance en lui. Je sais que... Il m'aime. Mais... Il est si intrépide aussi qu'il peut partir sur un coup de tête."

\- Je sais oui. Dit Steve en ricanant tout en portant sa tasse de café ses lèvres.

Clint lève les yeux vers lui et rit lui aussi. Il était vrai que Quicksilver n'était sûrement pas l'agent qui lui obéissait au doigt et à l'oeil. Mais il l'aimait sa tête de mule.

Les deux hommes déjeunèrent tranquillement puis chacun prirent sa douche. En sortant de la douche, le téléphone de Clint bipa. Il regarda et vit un tas de message de Wanda et un de Pietro. Son coeur batta la chamade. Pourquoi Pietro lui envoyait un message, il commença par lire celui ci.

[De Mon ange ; à moi ; 4.31AM: on prend de l'italien à emporter tu prend quoi? Y'a carbo, fromage, bolognaise, saumon, pesto verde, ou pesto rosso.]

Clint regarda l'heure en deux fois. Il n'avait toujours pas changé l'heure sur son téléphone, il regarda l'horloge de Bucky. 11h30. "Pietro dit qu'ils prennent à emporter chez italien tu veux quoi?"

\- Fromage.

\- Ok.

[De Moi ; à Mon ange ; 4.34AM: fromage pour Steve, pesto verde pour moi.]

Clint lu ensuite les message de Wanda.

[De Wanda; à moi ; yesterday, 19.14PM: Hello, beau frère. Je sais qu'il doit être au moins 2h du mat mais J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi et Pietro. Je ne te dis rien. Vous verrez quand vous recevrez la vidéo.]

[De Wanda; à moi ; yesterday, 20.16PM: Le réseau est vraiment pourri chez vous.]

[De Wanda; à moi ; yesterday, 20.54PM: Bon... La vidéo ne s'envoie pas... Je suis trop triste. ]

[De Wanda; à moi ; yesterday, 21.02PM: Bon, je vais devoir te le dire par texto, j'aurais préféré que tu vois la vidéo, mais bon. À y'est Jamy est devenu un grand garçon, il a fait ses premiers pas... J'ai hâte que vous le voyez marcher...]

[De Wanda; à moi ; yesterday, 22.17PM: {vidéo} ]

Clint sourit directement, il hésita à regarder la vidéo seul, puis se reprit. C'était son fils aussi, il fallait que Pietro la voit lui aussi et en même temps. Ils étaient papa au même titre tous les deux.

Clint rangea son téléphone, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir vu les premiers pas de Jamy en direct. Il avait manqué les premiers pas de tous ses enfants à cause du boulot. Et maintenant qu'il avait freiné le boulot et rentrait presque tous les jours chez lui, il avait manqué ça. Pour les beaux yeux et surtout pour les caprices de Pietro. Les nerfs montaient petit à petit, il en voulait à Pietro maintenant.

Bucky et Pietro rentrèrent une grosse demie heure plus tard. Le jeune le regarda à peine, les hommes mangerent silencieusement. Steve annonça qu'ils partiraient en fin d'après midi. Pietro avait l'air d'hésiter de laisser Bucky.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde, voici le dernier chapitre. J'espère que cette fic vous a plu. Je fais de gros bisous. À

\- Nagron.

\- Holybleu.

\- ga65800

\- marco29830

\- Stestiel

.

Nagron: Hello, je pense aussi que de s'isoler en Roumanie à fait que Bucky s'est réfugié dans l'alcool. Espérons que ce Dmitri prendra soin de lui.

Et oui c'est bien dommage qu'ils ont raté leurs premiers pas. C'est vraiment triste. J'espère que la suite et fin te plaira. Je te fais de gros bisous et merci d'être toujours aussi assidue. Bisous.

Holybleu: Hello, merci pour ton comm. C'est ce que voulait Steve et Pietro, que Bucky ne soit pas seul. Donc le problème est règlé. Merci pour ton comm. Je te fais de gros bisous.

.

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

 **Entre deux feux.**

 **Tome 2**

 **Chapitre 9**

Oooo-o-O-o-oooO

.

Après ce déjeuner, Clint fit son sac. Lui partirait avec ou sans Pietro. Il se devait de retrouver Jamy, il n'avait rien demandé et sa vie était à New York avec sa famille. Pietro en faisait parti, à lui de choisir.

Il était déjà 13h lorsque Pietro entra dans la salle de bain. "Clint..."

\- Oui... Répondit seulement Clint sans cesser de faire son sac.

\- Tu fais ton sac?

\- Je m'en vais Pietro... Avec ou sans toi, je m'en vais. Lâcha larcher d'un ton sec. "Soit tu pars avec moi, ou soit c'est fini, c'est pas la peine de revenir. Je t'empêcherais pas de voir James. Mais nous c'est fini." Ajouta t'il la voix dure.

\- Mon amour...

\- Non Pietro... Y'a pas de mon amour qui tienne. Maintenant c'est, ou c'est moi, ou c'est Bucky. Je suis désolé de rompre cette putain promesse, je peux pas, je peux plus. Je t'aime à en crever Piet, mais je peux pas... Je t'ai retrouver ton mec maintenant à toi de choisir. C'est lui ou moi. Pesta Clint qui ferma son sac et voulu s'en aller vers le salon mais le jeune le retint.

\- Attend Clint.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin. Putain... Mais qu'est ce que tu veux de moi? Je t'ai tout donné ! J'ai tout fais pour toi. Mais maintenant j'arrive plus. Je veux penser à moi maintenant et ce que je veux c'est... J'allais dire retrouver notre vie d'avant mais est ce qu'elle a vraiment existé cette vie. Est ce que tu m'as aimé... À pleurer Bucky... Je te veux pour moi tout seul. Je te parle même pas physiquement je parle de ce que tu ressens. Je peux plus aimer un mec qui en aime un autre. J'en peux plus... Lâcha Clint les poings serrés, la gorge nouée.

\- Mon amour... Réitéra le jeune.

\- Tu l'aimes? Bah reste avec... Tout mes vœux de bonheur. Lança t'il.

\- Mais Clint... Tenta encore le jeune.

\- Non... Tu te rend pas compte! J'ai divorcé, je suis mis en ménage avec un homme, j'ai eu un enfant avec toi. Je t'ai présenté à mes gosses en tant que petit ami! Je m'en suis pris plein la gueule par le mec de Laura. Par Cooper, qui a honte que je sois gay! J'ai... J'ai raté les premiers pas de mon fils... Pour toi! J'aurais dû être là! On aurait du être là... Chuchota t'il finalement.

\- Jamy marche?! Demanda le jeune, la voix tremblante, la fierté dans les yeux.

\- Oui... Et on était pas là parce que tu courrais derrière le cul de Barnes et que moi je te courrais derrière... J'en peux plus Pietro... Je suis à bout là. S'énerva encore Barton.

\- J'ai peur... Que si je m'en aille... Marmonna Pietro.

\- T'as peur de quoi? S'emporta Clint.

\- Il ... Bucky... Il a finir par se tuer... Avec l'alcool...

\- C'est pour ca que tu veux rester? Pour Bucky? Pour l'empêcher de boire? T'es sérieux là? Lâcha Clint en montant le ton.

\- Personne ne prend soin de lui.

\- Et son mec hein! Son mec... Parce qu'il a un mec, tu le sais. Cracha Clint comme une bombe.

\- Il ne l'écoute pas, il n'écoute que Steve et moi. Dit le jeune en attrappant son homme par son maillot.

Clint s'assit sur la baignoire. "C'est pas ton problème ça. C'est avec toi qu'il couche? Non, c'est avec lui alors c'est son problème à lui. À moins que tu couches avec..."Lâcha Clint en baissant la tête.

\- Non! J'ai... J'ai jamais rien fais avec lui... Enfin... Le jeune lâcha le t-shirt de Clint et s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Enfin quoi? T'as couché avec Bucky? Demanda t'il en regardant de biais son compagnon... Le jeune ne répondit pas. "Quoi?" Ajouta t'il.

\- Avant qu'il parte... Avoua Pietro.

\- T'as couché avec lui... Dit Clint la voix tremblante, le coup de poignard lui déchira le coeur.

\- Non... non... On s'est juste... caressé crois-moi... Cliiiiiint. Supllia Pietro en se levant. Les larmes de Clint redoublèrent. Pietro s'agenouilla face à son partenaire.

\- On était plus ensemble mon amour... Je t'aime... Laisse moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît...

\- M'expliquer quoi? Lâcha Clint en hochant négative de la tête.

\- Pourquoi je voulais le retrouver. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les deux hommes essuyerent leur larmes sommairement, puis Clint lui somma d'entrer. Steve passa sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte. "C'est pour dire qu'on va aller faire un tour... Allez dans le salon, vous serez plus à l'aise." Dit-il en refermant la porte tout de même derrière lui. Clint se leva, attrappa son sac et parti dans le salon... Le jeune le suivit, Clint s'assit à table. "Je t'écoute vas y."

Le jeune s'assit face à lui et chercha ses mots.

\- Pietro... Parles-moi, dis-moi putain. J'aime pas être dans le flou.

\- Je voulais juste savoir... Si... Je lui avais pas trop fait de mal et s'il allait bien et... Quand j'ai vu qu'il sombrait sans alcool, j'ai cru c'était ma faute tu comprends...

\- Je comprends... Mais c'est pas ton taf putain... Lâcha Clint en passent une main sur son visage. Comment en etaient-ils arrivé là ?

\- Je t'aime Clint. Je vous aime toi et James... Enfin Jamy je veux dire.

\- Rien que ça... Pourquoi t'as appelé notre fils James. Sérieux... S'emporta Clint encore.

\- Tu étais d'accord... Se défendit Pietro la voix tremblante.

\- Non... Mais je peux même pas te le reprocher parce que je t'ai jamais rien dis... Je me suis jamais opposé à toi... Lâcha Clint en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

\- Je suis désolé mon amour. Je pensais que tu étais d'accord.

\- C'est de ma faute... J'aurais dû m'y opposer c'est tout. Lâcha Clint en levant la tête.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ais raté les premiers pas de Jamy. J'aurais voulu le voir marcher moi aussi...

Clint attrappa la main de Pietro dans la sienne. "J'ai... T'as soeur m'a envoyé une vidéo." Avoua t'il.

\- Tu l'as vu? Demanda. Pietro les yeux pétillant de fierté et de tristesse de ne pas l'avoir vu.

Clint hocha négativement de la tête. "Je voulais pas que tu les ratent non plus."

Les larmes de Pietro redoublèrent, Clint sortit son téléphone et fit lever son homme, puis le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. "Regardons notre fils faire ses premiers pas." Murmura Clint. Les hommes lancerent la vidéo. Pietro était assis à la perpendiculaire de Clint, le bras autour de son cou. Clint avait lui passé son bras autour de ses reins.

\- Mon petit coeur... Murmura Pietro en voyant le petit faire ses premier pas.

Clint rit quand le petit tomba. "Te moque pas!" Lâcha Pietro en fronçant les yeux, tres protecteur de son fils chéri.

\- Il est trop drôle. Lança Clint souriant à présent.

\- J'avoue. Se moquait tout de même Pietro.

La vidéo continua encore quelques minutes puis elle se termina. "J'ai hâte de le voir en vrai." Dit Pietro.

Clint regarda son homme. "Tu rentres?" Demanda Clint surpris et émut.

\- Biensure que je rentre Clint. Tu penses que je préfère Bucky à vous? Jamais... Je... Je me sens juste fautif de son état. Avoua t'il.

\- D'après Steve, le livreur, il tiens beaucoup à lui. Tenta de le rassurer Clint.

\- Je sais... Bucky a... Sauté le pas... Enfin... Tu vois il... Bafouilla Pietro.

\- Je sais...

\- Ça veut dire qu'il tiens énormément à lui. J'espère seulement que ce gars réussira à le faire décrocher. Finit par dire Pietro.

\- En jet, on a pas beaucoup d'heure de vol, Enfin... On pourra revenir le voir à l'occasion... Pour vérifier que tout va bien.

\- C'est vrai tu ferais ça? Demanda Pietro surpris de son homme.

\- Biensure. Je lui dois beaucoup moi aussi.

\- Je taime Clint... Je t'ai toujours aimé... Depuis le premier jour, crois moi. C'est juste que je veux que tout le monde soit heureux. Lâcha le jeune en serrant son homme contre lui.

\- Je sais... Mon ange... Tu m'as manqué. Chuchota Clint le visage contre sa clavicule.

\- À moi aussi. Dit le jeune en desserrant sa prise. "J'ai hâte de voir Jamy et Wanda." Dit le jeune en se levant brusquement.

\- Demain soir, on se fait un repas tous ensemble. Avec ta soeur et avec mes gosses. Qu'est ce que t'en penses? Demanda Clint en voyant son homme sortir son sac et fourrer ses affaires dedans.

\- Pas de soucis... On mangera quoi? Damanda Quicksilver.

\- Ca y'est ton ventre se réveil. Se moquait Clint en riant.

\- Ouaip. Lacha t'il en fermant son sac. Le jeune passa la bretelle sur son épaule.

\- T'es déjà pret, on va attendre Cap non? Lâcha Clint en riant. "Et puis ... Je suppose que tu veux dire aurevoir à Bucky."

Le jeune posa son sac à terre et rejoignit son homme. Il s'assit à nouveau sur ses genoux. "Ça te dérange si... Je lui parle seul à seul?"

\- Biensure que non... Chuchota Clint en caressant les cheveux du blond. Il lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Puis Pietro nicha son visage sans le cou de son homme en attendant que Captain america et Bucky rentrent.

Le duo arriva vers 15h30. Le couple toujours l'un sur l'autre s'endormait bras dans les bras profitant de l'accalmie entre eux. Ils sursautèrent à leur arrivée. Cap sourit aussitôt, accompagné de Bucky. Le plus jeune se leva, pris une grosse inspiration puis demanda à Bucky de le suivre dans la chambre, le brun le suivit san un mot. Captain America s'assit face à Clint souriant comme jamais. "Vous vous êtes expliqués." Lâcha Cap souriant pour eux.

\- Oui... T'avais raison... Pietro restait pour son problème d'addiction. Il retourne à la maison mais, il a peur que ce ce gars ne soit pas à la hauteur de ses attentes.

\- Bucky m'a promis de suivre un programme de désintoxication. J'ai confiance en lui.

-Tant mieux. Lâcha t'il en souriant, puis remarqua son coéquipier la tête baissée. "Il va te manquer."

\- Bucky me manque à chaque instant, j'aurais préféré l'avoir à mes côtés. C'est mon meilleur ami.

\- Je sais ce que c'est... Je suis heureux que Nath soit là. Pendant un moment je pensais qu'elle allait rejoindre Banner aux Fidji. Heureusement qu'elle est tombé sur Murdock au moins, lui, ne partira pas de New York.

\- C'est sure...

Les Avengers attendirent que Bucky et Pietro s'expliquent pour la dernière fois puis les hommes ressortirent de la pièce. Pietro avait l'air triste de quitter Bucky, le brun avait l'air émut également. "Dmitri va vous déposer." Lança Barnes.

\- Tu nous accompagnes à la planque? Demanda Steve

Le brun regarda le coureur puis hocha de la tête. Cap prit son sac puis sorti le premier suivi par Clint. Bucky attrappa tout de même le sac de Pietro puis le fit le sortir avant de sortir également. Les quatre hommes descendirent à la pizzeria. Le jeune livreur leur sourit puis alla vers la voiture. Ils entasserent les sacs dans le coffre, puis Clint grimpa l'avant pour que Bucky puisse profiter encore un peu de Steve et de Pietro.

Il était bientôt 17h lorsqu'ils arriverent près du quinjet. Clint dit aurevoir à Dmitri, puis à Bucky, le remerciant pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il lui dit également qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Qu'il pouvait à tout moment l'appeler s'il avait besoin de quoique se soit. Le brun fut touché par ses mots, puis attira Pietro contre lui. Ils se firent une brève accolade, ils auraient tout deux préféré s'enlacer réellement mais ne le firent pas, par respect envers l'archer qui était déjà pourtant partir allumer les moteurs du quinjet. Puis ce fut au tour de Cap de serrer son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Clint se retourna sur Cap et Pietro debout face à la rampe, les portes se fermerent doucement sur Bucky. Silencieusement, Pietro et Steve rejoignirent Clint à l'avant, l'archer décolla puis les voilà repartis vers New York, laissant le soldat de l'hiver entre les mains de Dmitri.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
